Wars & Love
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry et Drago, une rencontre prédestiner ? Harry et Drago deux âme soeur qui par une banal coïncidence ou ce qui y ressemble on vécu l'histoire de leur vies.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour !_** _Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire : Wars And Love._

 _Le tome un est presque entièrement terminé donc pas d'inquiétude quand à un futur abandon. Parallèlement je continue d'écrire Nothing qui d'ailleurs est presque terminer. Et j'espère que vous l'aimer toujours. Cette histoire contient des scènes Mature de sexe dans une relation Homosexuelle donc les homophobes, les prudes et les mineurs, la croix vous ouvrent les bras._

 _Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Les publications se feront une fois par mois, le mercredi ou le samedi._

 _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez._

 _Voila assez de Blabla._

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_** _:_

 _Pas à pas, son regard tentant vainement de percer l'obscurité, il marchait. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir de comment il avait atterri ici et pour cause son dernier souvenir remontait à la veille au soir. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être couché tôt ce soir-là. La faim et la soif le tenaillait alors qu'une sensation diffuse d'angoisse l'habitait. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui suivirent en essayant de pas quitter le sentier qu'il sentait sous ses pieds nus. Finalement il s'arrêta, ne souhaitant pas s'égarer un peu plus, le soleil se lèverait bien assez tôt. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Un bruit rauque résonna à ses oreilles et il se retourna précipitamment essayant de distinguer une potentielle menace dans la noirceur ambiante. Le noir l'enveloppait, étouffant ses sens. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être en enfer, d'être le gibier chasser par la bête. Un sentiment d'urgence le saisit à la gorge alors que la peur gagnait du terrain. Sans plus y réfléchir, il se mit à courir, ses pieds foulant le sol avec dureté. La respiration haletante, les pensées complètement décousues il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un monticule de terre le fit soudainement chuter. Sa tête rencontra en chemin une branche à demi brisée, et il sombra dans l'inconscience, le choc ayant raison de lui._

 _Dissimulé entre deux arbres guettant une ouverture, deux yeux rouges le fixaient incertains._

 _La chasse était-elle une réussite ?_


	2. Rencontre

**_Coucou mes choux ! Voici le premier chapitre de Wars and Love, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaires._**

 ** _Pardon en avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'ayez pas peur de me les signaler, aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture :p_**

 ** _Bisoooou._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un : Rencontre._**

 ** _6 Août. Maison de Lily et Harry Evans._**

 _Quelque chose d'humide dévala sur ses joues, terminant sa course dans le creux de son cou. Avec précipitation, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Analysant son environnement se fut avec soulagement qu'il soupira en comprenant où il était. Il reconnut avec tendresse les posters qui décoraient ses murs, ajoutant une touche personnelle au blanc nacré qui habillait sa chambre. De nouveau quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son visage, cascadant ici et là. Levant les yeux avec ennui en direction du plafond il ne fut guère surpris d'y trouver une fuite d'où l'eau s'égouttait à un rythme régulier. À vrai dire leur maison n'était plus toute jeune._

 _Elle avait été construite plusieurs années avant sa naissance. Bien que petite, elle restait chaleureuse et accueillante, parfaite pour deux personnes, et comprenant deux étages. Le premier n'abritait que le salon, celui-ci était décoré de meuble anciens style cosy. Quelques bibelots étaient négligemment disposés sur une table dans un coin de la pièce. Un vieux canapé ayant vu passer son enfance et des rideaux de couleurs clairs donnait une touche de classe à la pièce. Le jour où sa mère avait refait la décoration entière, son choix s'était porté sur le bordeaux et le whisky. Chaque jour, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait simplement pas dire marron. Elle disait que sa avait un rapport avec les yeux de son père alors pour ne pas lui faire de la peine il se contentait de lever les yeux en gardant le silence._

 _La cuisine avait été agencée en respectant la modernité et elle portait fièrement du blanc strié de carmin. Le mélange audacieux avait séduit sa mère, qui ne résistait jamais à essayer de nouveau mélange._

 _Pour finir la maison était agrémenté de deux salles de bain munie de toilette, chacun avait ainsi son intimité. A l'origine, Lily avait laisser ses pièces blanches seulement parsemés de sillons ocre traversant les murs de part en part. Pourtant quelques années plus tard elle portait des traces de doigts multicolores apposer un peu partout. L'auteur ? Un Harry à peine âgé de quatre ans décidé à coloré à sa façon les murs de sa chambre et de sa maisonnée. Une nouvelle goutte d'eau glissa sur sa joue et il se leva s'installant en tailleur au milieu du lit._

 _Il jeta un œil à son réveil et bondit de son lit surpris par l'heure afficher. Il enfila rapidement un jogging gris tout en se demandant pourquoi personne n'avait daigner venir le réveiller. Avisant du bruit à l'étage du dessous, il descendit rapidement les escaliers._

 _-Maman ? Sa mère lui fit un doux sourire en le prenant un instant dans ses bras._

 _-Bonjour mon lapin. Comment tu vas ?_

 _-Ça va, Ça va. Mais y'a encore une fuite dans ma chambre maman. Dit-il en frottant ses yeux._

 _Elle posa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de le rassurer, elle s'en occuperait comme d'habitude._

 _-Va te laver et vient manger mon ange, on doit discuter de quelque chose d'important. Il acquiesça, songeur._

 _Attablé devant plusieurs tartines recouvertes de chocolat, Harry était littéralement bouche-bée. Sa mère était-elle réellement sérieuse. Avait-elle perdu la raison ?_

 _-Maman ? Tu es sérieuse ?_

 _-Oui mon chéri, je n'ai pas pu refuser mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est l'affaire de quelques mois._

 _-Mais je ne le connais pas._

 _-Tu feras sa connaissance, tu l'as déjà rencontré quand tu étais enfant et vous vous entendiez très bien, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien._

 _« Je vais vivre avec un garçon que j'ai apparemment rencontré quand j'étais enfant, on sera seul 18 heure sur 24, je suis gay et personne ne le sais. Suis-je réellement le seul à voir qu'il y a un problème ? »_

 _Voyant son fils prêt à protester elle ajouta._

 _-De toute façon ton avis n'est pas demandé, je te préviens juste. Pour faire bonne mesure elle reprit :_

 _-Aller mon cœur fais sa pour moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas partager ton intimité mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à sa mère._

 _L'adolescent soupira se sachant vaincu. Il acquiesça et fini son petit déjeuner avant de monter dans sa chambre._

 _-Attend mon cœur j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander._

 _Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il appréhendait. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne le questionnerait pas sur son absence de cette nuit. Il avait encore du mal à savoir si tout cela avait été réel ou non._

 _-Que veux tu déjeuner ce midi ?_

 _Il éclata de rire avant de déclarer._

 _-Spaghetti bolognaise Maman. Répondit-il avec de la tendresse plein les yeux. Il laissa son regard glissé sur la fine silhouette de sa mère, toujours aussi surpris de sa beauté. Lily était à ses yeux la plus belle femme au monde. Elle mesurait à peine un mètre soixante-cinq, et ses cheveux roux cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos mettant ses yeux émeraude en valeur. Des tâches de rousseurs constellaient ses pommettes et sublimaient son visage. Si sur lui cette couleur lui paraissait fade, sur elle il avouait volontiers que sa avait son charme. On lui disait souvent qu'il était le portrait craché de sa mère._

 _-D'accord lapin. Fais un peu de place dans ta chambre pour lui d'accord ?_

 _Il hocha rapidement de la tête, et monta les escaliers par trois. Il poussa la porte de la pièce, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il vida la moitié de son armoire jetant ici et là les linges dépliés. Bientôt son lit ne ressembla plus à rien, complètement recouverts de jean de T-shirt et de sous-vêtements. Il prit appuis sur le meuble et se mit à trier avant de rangers dans les tiroirs sous son lit. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il le faisait de mauvaise grâce. L'inconnu avait à présent la moitié d'une armoire et trois tiroirs._

 _Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer la pièce, et s'appuya sur le bord. L'adolescent passa les minutes qui suivirent à observer les bois qui peuplaient l'arrière court de sa maison. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, ses pensées se focalisant sur un ses rêves récurrents. Une peur latente le prit aux tripes alors qu'une impression de danger imminent naissait en lui. L'obscurité, les sentiments qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses rêves, cette présence, tout ça le hantait. Pourtant ce rêve avait beau lui paraître réel, il ne pouvait l'être. Il n'avait aucune blessure mis à part un bleu au-dessus de l'œil droit et il s'était réveiller dans son lit. Il fallait être réaliste personne ne pouvait se trouver perdu au fond d'une foret en plein milieu de la nuit et se réveiller dans son lit. C'était impossible non ?_

 _La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée mit un terme à ses réflexions. Il secoua doucement la tête, chassant les images qui lui revenait à l'esprit._

 _-Harry?_

 _-Oui maman ?_

 _-Descend mon bébé, Drago est là._

 _Avec une mauvaise foi mal dissimulée, maugréant contre les invités forcés qui arrivait trop tôt, le brun descendit lentement mais fermement les escaliers. À peine les pieds posés sur le sol moquetté du salon, il résista avec peine à l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Ses yeux écarquillés étant le seul signe de sa surprise. Devant lui, vêtu d'un polo noir striés de bandes blanches et d'un Jean taille basse noir, un jeune homme, le suivait des yeux. Des cheveux blonds tombaient le long de sa nuque alors que deux yeux étincelaient de malice. Un signe sous l'œil droit, un magnifique sourire, et de longues jambes charmèrent Harry. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel, mais il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait. Le jeune homme en faxe de lui était beau sans artifice._

 _Il semblait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt, peut-être un peu moins. Ses abdos étaient magnifiquement bien dessinés et visiblement il était bien proportionné de partout pensa-t-il en rougissant légèrement, quand son regard s'attarda sur son jean outrageusement serré. Le premier mot qui lui vint quand il le détailla fut « sexy » le second fut « bandant ». Quand son regard croisa celui de son vis-à-vis il ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recul. Si son corps était à ses yeux plus qu'attrayant, son regard lui ne distillait aucune chaleur. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait le regard froid, ses yeux semblait fouiller le tréfonds de son âme. Pouvait-on vraiment avoir un regard si intense ? Si profondément troublant ? Harry se prit à espérer que sa personnalité suivait. En voyant le regard narquois que lui lançait son vis-à-vis, il décida de se reprendre, ne pouvant continuer avant se dandiner devant le prenommé drago comme une adolescente pré pubère devant son premier flirt, et ce peu importe combien le dit flirt était sexy._

 _-Harry je te présente Drago Malfoy. Drago je te présente mon fils Harry Evans. Tu partageras sa chambre. Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _Le blond se contente d'acquiescer son regard ne quittant plus le brun. Il se positionna devant lui adoptant pour ce faire une démarche féline. L'adolescent blond lui tendit sa main, se retenant de rire face au trouble qu'il décelait chez son futur colocataire. Le jeune Malfoy savait parfaitement qu'elle impression il donnait aux autres. Et le pire était qu'il s'en amusait, il en jouait._

 _Le blond dégageait un sentiment de danger mêler à une sensualité qui le fit frémir. Sans le vouloir, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il mordit sa lèvre en détournant le regard. Son estomac se noua alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il serra la main du jeune homme face à lui et fit brusquement demi-tour, se hâtant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle d'eau. Il en ressortit deux heures plus tard._

 _Lily ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Quelques secondes après le départ de sa mère, le brun soupira. Aussi discrètement que possible il se colla au mur avec le futile espoir qu'aucune des parties de son corps ne touche son invité._

 _A 16 ans que pouvait-il encore y avoir d'amusant dans le fait de dormir ensemble ?_

 _Surtout avec un garçon qui l'attirait autant ?_

 _D'accord il n'avait plus de place mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ouvrir le canapé lit ? Sa génitrice avait argumenté que cela consoliderait leur lien. Était-il le seul à se souvenir qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux ?_

 _Tournant sur lui-même, cherchant une position confortable Harry douta du fait qu'il réussirait à s'endormir. Il sentait la présence si puissante du blond autour de lui et son odeur l'entourait telle une bulle se chaleur._

 _Entendant la respiration régulière du jeune homme à ses côtés, le brun se sentit bête. Il eut un rire gêné et se mit à réfléchir. Finalement quelques minutes plus tard il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard Drago ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux rouges luisant de désir dans le noir. Enfin il s'était endormi._

 ** _18 août. Maison De Lily et Harry._**

 _Déjà plus de deux semaines que le blond vivait avec eux. Les premiers jours l'envie le submergeait dès qu'il était proche de lui, mais désormais elle était à son paroxysme. Il n'avait jamais autant bandé que maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait compris le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui le blond prenait un malin plaisir à l'aguicher à tout heure de la journée. Devant sa mère il semblait parfait, proposant de faire la vaisselle, le ménage, de sortir les poubelles. Au début sa l'amusait, de le voir se plier en quatre, il riait sous cape quand sa mère acceptait toutes ses demandes. Le résultat était impressionnant. Voir effrayant. Sa mère ne lui refusait plus rien. Ça allait de la balade en cheval accompagné d'Harry, sans même demander son avis au principal concerné au parc d'attraction, torture quand on savait que le brun avait le vertige. Il se souvenait encore avoir souhaiter disparaitre au moment de monter dans la grande roue. S'il était de bonne foi, le brun aurait avoué avoir aimé certains moments, comme la balade dans le parc ou leur séance de cinéma 3D. Il avait passé du bon temps au côté du blond. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup plus que de simples fou rire et Harry avait appris à l'apprécier. Lui et ses sourires interminable et incompréhensible, lui et ses agaçante manies, lui et ses tendres étreintes. Ils se taquinaient, rigolaient ensemble et se rapprochaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte._

 _L'adolescent soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Drago venait de sortir de la douche, avec en tout et pour tout une mince serviette blanche autour des reins. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient lentement sur la peau blanche, et Harry déglutit. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de la goutte… Il aurait aimé la rattraper… Avec sa langue. Il secoua la tête chassant ses pensées perverses de son esprit. Levant les yeux vers Drago il rougit devant le regard entendu du blond. Quand munit d'un sourire mutin au lèvres son vis-à-vis s'approcha de lui, il voulut reculer mais visiblement pas avec assez de fougue. Drago lui sauta dessus le chatouillant sans merci. Ce dernier resta sourd à ses appels à l'aide, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue se soumettre à lui. Quand l'heure du couché vint ils se déshabillèrent rapidement s'échouant sans grâce entre les draps. Pas très loin de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry glapit en sentant son intrus comme il l'appelait l'attirer dans le but de se coller à lui._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Seul un petite rire lui répondit._

 _-Malfoy recule. Ce n'est pas drôle. Ajouta-t-il._

 _Lentement presque avec tendresse, le blond glissa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant doucement tout en se régalant de la douceur de la peau du brun. Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'anticipation quand un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Les doigts agiles du blondinet caressèrent la peau si tendrement exposer. Le brun était tout simplement exquis._

 _Nageant entre frayeur et excitation, Le jeune Evans serra les points tout en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte. Ironie ou pas son corps se tendait vers le blond demandant sans le savoir plus de caresse._

 _Ses yeux étaient d'ores et déjà remplie d'eau n'attendant que le bon moment pour couler._

 _-Allons mon cœur pourquoi es-tu si effrayé ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, jamais. Après tout jusqu'ici tu es toujours revenue sain et sauf jusqu'à chez toi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Il esquissa un sourire._

 _-Tu ne croyais tout De même pas que chacune de ses nuits tu retrouvais le confort de ta chambre seul ?_

 _-Rien de ce que tu racontes n'a de sens. Fit-il désespérer. De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Oh chaton sois réaliste. Si tu penses que toutes ses nuits ou tu faisais de magnifiques rêves n'était tout au plus que de simples songes, tu te trompes. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il te manques si souvent ne sont pas des événements isolés n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'adore te voir courir termina-t-il avec douceur._

 _Harry frémit alors que le blond reprenait les caresses qu'il avait interrompu._

 _-C'était toi ? M-Mais... comment ?_

 _-Tu était tellement adorable mon cœur._

 _Décidant que la discussion était close, la main du blondinet s'aventura dans son boxer, emprisonnant son sexe au creux de sa paume._

 _La tension était palpable. La respiration des deux jeunes hommes était haletante. Drago débuta un lent mouvement de va et vient sur la colonne de chair, insensible au geignement du brun qui demandait plus._

 _-Tu es à moi._

 _Il accéléra le rythme décider a apporté la jouissance a son brun. Ses va et vient se firent brutaux, alors que Harry s'accrochait a lui, ses ongles pénétrant dans sa peau._

 _Le silence fut seulement entrecoupé de gémissements._

 _-Tu m'appartiens. Grogna-t-il._

 _La pression de sa main augmenta, alors qu'il pinçait la base du gland, son autre main jouant avec ses mamelons._

 _-Depuis le début et pour toujours. Je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi. Doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner, il traça de petit cercle, chatouillant l'épiderme encore sensible. Il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Quand Harry fut aux prémices de l'orgasme, il stoppa tout mouvement son pouce prenant place sur le gland rosé et il serra._

 _-Ton plaisir comme ta douleur m'appartiennent._

 _Un soupir échappa à le jeune brun alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Malfoy continua ses va et vient menant doucement le brun jusqu'à l'orgasme. Juste avant la jouissance il s'arrêta murmurant à l'oreille du brun._

 _-N'oublie jamais._

 _Puis en quelques mouvement de plus Harry jouit._

 _Léchant le liquide autour de ses doigts, le blond lui tourna le dos un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Harry ferma les yeux si fort qu'il s'en fit mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi malléable, de ne pas s'être plus défendu, d'avoir cédé mais le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, la douceur, les paroles du blond l'avait emprisonné dans cet étau le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement. Putain il avait jouit. Même si son attirance pour le blond ne faisait aucun doute, il n'appréciait pas qu'il se joue de lui._

 _Pourtant la possessivité dont il avait fait preuve à son égard l'avait chamboulé. En lui la peur et la colère semblait enflé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le blond pensait-il vraiment pouvoir décider à qui il appartenait ? Drago était-il vraiment dans la forêt ? C'est rêves n'en était pas ? Qui était Drago Malfoy ? Et que faisait-il réellement chez lui ?_

 _Cette nuit-là, ce fut en refoulant ses larmes qu'il s'endormit._

 ** _{…}_**

 ** _23 Août. 19h30. Bois rouge. Maison de Lily Et Harry._**

 _S'il y avait une chose que Harry Evans détestait plus que tout c'était le camping. Comment pouvait-on aimer ça ? Trop de chose poussait à être plus que dégoutté de cette activité. Les moustiques qui passaient leur temps à tenter de sucer son sang, l'absence toute relative de douche et de toilette, l'angoisse de la nuit tombante en pleine forêt, le froid. Bref rien qui donne envie d'aller dans les bois. Installer de façon précaire sur un tronc d'arbre devant le feu de camp, le brun pensa à la façon dont il s'était retrouvé obligé d'être là._

 ** _Flash-Back.19 Août. Maison de Lily et Harry._**

 _Le lendemain matin à son réveil, Harry était perdu. Deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux immédiatement. D'abord les volets de sa chambre était grand ouvert ce qui était sensiblement la raison de son réveil. Ensuite quelque chose collait à sa peau et c'était gluant. Gluant et vraiment désagréable. Encore aux portes du sommeil il passa une main distraite entre ses cuisses, tentant malgré son état comateux d'identifier la substance. Harry gratta sa peau pour enlever ce que se fut -peu importe ce que se fut d'ailleurs. -_

 _Les souvenirs lui revinrent avec lenteur. Les images défilèrent derrière ses paupières closes avec une précision étonnante. Quand il comprit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé il hoqueta. Il se revit gémissant dans l'attente d'une caresse de plus, couinant d'appréhension, d'envie. Par-dessus tout il revit le visage fier et satisfait qu'arborait Drago. Ses paroles, ses gestes, ses pensées tout revint. Et ce fut sans se contrôler, sans que ce ne soit prémédité qu'il hurla._

 _Habituée aux diverses prises de tête, et prises de conscience tardives de son fils la mère au foyer ne réagis pas le moins du monde. Elle ne se questionna même pas sur la raison de ce cri. Son fils était un être étrange et si elle l'aimait plus que sa vie elle-même elle avait pourtant renoncé à comprendre les rouages de son cerveau. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, il viendrait la voir. Elle le savait._

 _Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la cuisson de son repas._

 _Le blond quant à lui, arborant un sourire plus que satisfait ne pût que se lécher les lèvres._

 _-Euh Madame ? Fit-il une timidité feinte dans la voix._

 _-Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appelle Lily chéri._

 _-Oui Lily. Répéta-t-il docilement. J'ai vu qu'il y'avait des bois derrière chez vous. Avec mon père quand j'étais plus jeune on allait souvent camper ou pêcher et sa me manque un peu._

 _Son visage se fit mélancolique avant qu'il ne reprenne. Je voudrais savoir si Harry et moi en pourrait aller camper quelques jours ?_

 _La femme sembla réfléchir avant de dire avec un grand sourire._

 _-Bien sur mon cœur, sa vous permettra de vous rapprocher. Et puis cela fera sortir mon fils de son antre._

 _-Quand est-ce que l'on pourrait partir ?_

 _-Et bien dimanche soir serait parfait. Harry doit se rendre chez sa tante ce weekend mais dès qu'il reviendra sa devrait aller._

 _Par contre il y'a une seule tente mais elle est assez grande pour deux. Vous devrez partager ça ne dérange pas ?_

 _-Non, ça n'en sera que plus divertissant._

 _Occupée à surveiller le poulet qui cuisait lentement dans le four, Lily ne vit ni la lueur pourpre qui brillait par intermittence dans les yeux de l'adolescent, ni son sourire. Un sourire carnassier ornait les lèvres du blond. Si elle l'avait vu, sans doute aurait-elle eu peur pour la chasteté de son fils._

 _Quatre à quatre Drago monta les escaliers heureux de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son brun. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'étage en sautillant. Il n'était pas certains que Harry prendrais la nouvelle aussi bien que lui, mais après tout il aurait tout le temps pour le faire changer d'avis._

 _Quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre commune, il l'a trouva vide. Pensant à raison que le concerné devait se trouver dans la salle de bain annexé à la pièce, il se dépêcha de s'y introduire. Il se déshabilla en un temps record, se retrouvant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il lança ses vêtements ici et là et entra dans la cabine de douche attrapant par la même occasion le brun par les hanches._

 _Sursautant exagérément, Harry se retourna et injuria le blond de toute ses forces._

 _-Abruti ! Idiot ! Imbécile. On peut savoir ce que tu fous dans ma douche ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Sors de la !_

 _Il ne pouvait pas laisser la même situation que la veille se reproduire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser le toucher. Il se savait faible fasse à lui, incapable de lui résister, de dire non. Son corps suppliait presque pour qu'il l'honore et pour lui c'était une première._

 _Malgré toutes ses menaces, malgré ses vociférations, Harry savait parfaitement que s'il laissait le contrôle à Drago il serait incapable de le reprendre. Incapable de lutter contre ses désirs. Tout cela était incroyable, incompréhensible. Comment pouvait-il être autant attirer par un homme ? Comment pouvait-il le vouloir à ce point ?_

 _-Non... Drago, arrête. Ne me touche pas là !_

 _Toutes les cellules de son corps réclamaient le blond._

 _-Chaton, reste tranquille. Si tu fais trop de bruit, ta maman finira par venir voir ce qu'on trafique. Chuchota Drago amusé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous trouve dans cette position plus que compromettante n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le brun acquiesça nerveusement en pensant qu'il mourrait sûrement de honte si sa mère les voyait comme ça, débauché._

 _Appuyé contre le mur de marbre, les jambes tremblantes, les joues rougies par l'envie et la gêne et les mains du blond se baladant sur son corps. Quelle image renvoyait-il ?_

 _Lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres il releva les yeux vers son blond. L'eau chaude coulait allègrement, la buée flottant autour d'eux donnant au moment une impression d'idéalisme._

 _Drago fit glisser sur son doigt sur la peau du brun. Il caressa ses yeux, zigzaguant sur ses pomettes, glissant sur ses lèvres. Quand il descendit un peu plus bas il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Il finit par embrasser le cou du brun, se délectant de ses soupirs. Alors que ses lèvres atteignaient un des boutons de chair, ses mains elles caressaient tendrement la virilité du brun._

 _Drago pompa quelques secondes sur la verge, et continua sa course de ses lèvres. Sa langue traça une route sur le torse jusqu'au nombril offert laissant des sillons de feu derrière elle. Harry n'était plus que sensation et bientôt Drago du remonter le faire taire de ses lèvres. Ses gémissements étaient à présent ininterrompue alors que le doigt inquisiteur faisait le tour de cette partie si peu connu du brun._

 _Harry essaya mollement de se dégager quand le doigt tenta de pénétrer son anus. Il apprehendait beaucoup. Cela le ferait-il souffrir ? Drago voyant cela accelera ses mouvements pour le distraire. Visiblement le plaisir outrepassait largement ses craintes, ainsi finit-il par se laisser faire. Sachant qu'il avait gagné, Le blondinet étouffa un rire contre sa nuque._

 _-Chaton, mon pauvre petit bébé, si tu veux vraiment m'échapper met y un peu plus de volonté ou alors laisse-moi enfin te montrer quel plaisir je peux te donner. A la fin de sa phrase, il prit un temps pour respirer._

 _-Je vais y aller doucement. N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si tu as mal d'accord ? Et à peine avait-il prononcer ses mots que son doigt franchit la barrière du muscle rosé. La phalange entra sans réel problème sûrement aidé par l'eau. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et écarquilla les yeux. La sensation était étrange. Sentie un membre inconnu pénétrer en lui, était assez inconfortable. Dérangeant en quelque sorte mais pas douloureux. Drago bougea son doigt créant un mouvement de va et vient qui fit Harry contracté ses parois autour de cet intrus. Sa main gauche pinçait les mamelons de son compagnon alors que son doigt jouait en lui. Quand il fut clair que Harry voulait plus il en enfonça un second faisant des mouvements de ciseaux._

 _Pris d'une envie subite, il lécha le creux de son cou alors que sa main redescendait jusqu'à son sexe complètement bandé._

 _-Hum... Dra.. Drago… Plus._

 _Il ajouta un troisième doigt, reprenant ses va et vient sur sa verge, émoustillé par les gémissements que le brun essayait d'étouffer avec ses points._

 _Il le masturbait de plus en plus vite cherchant à lui procurer le maximum de plaisir. Le brun plongea ses lèvres dans son cou mordant la chair présentée. C'était trop bon, trop fort, trop tout. Il n'avait jamais connu sa et il ne savait pas comment gérer._

 _Quand Drago toucha sa prostate il ne put s'empêcher de crier._

 _-Drago, vient s'il te plait… Viens en moi._

 _Dire que le blond fut tenté d'accéder à sa demande aurait été un euphémisme. Mais il n'était pas encore temps. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Lui et son plaisir._

 _-Pas aujourd'hui chaton. Aujourd'hui il n'y a que toi._

 _-Drago... S'il te plait plus._

 _Les doigts allaient et venait avec de plus en plus d'ardeur._

 _-Drago..._

 _Le blond enfonça à nouveau ses doigts touchant cette petite boule de plaisir en lui. Harry mordit la nuque du blond pour étouffer ses cris à chaque poussée. C'était indescriptible._

 _L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur leur épiderme sensible._

 _Les poussées se firent plus brutale, plus rapide. Harry embrassa rapidement Drago leur langue se mêlant, dansant toute les deux. Les gémissements étaient couverts par les clapotis de la douche et heureusement._

 _Les jambes du brun tremblaient peinant visiblement à la porter alors que le plaisir traversait ses veines. Ils reprirent un rythme soutenu alors que le blond embrassait tendrement le brun._

 _Entre eux il n'y avait pas d'amour, pas encore, non juste une très forte attirance sexuelle et comme il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps il n'y avait aucun mal à y céder n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le blondinet reprit le sexe du brun entre ses doigts jouant avec l'extrémité du gland, alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir à l'intérieur d'Harry._

 _-Tu m'appartient bébé, tu es à moi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le brun ne répondit pas aux portes de l'orgasme. Alors qu'il allait jouir, Drago pinça la base de son gland retardant son éjaculation._

 _-N'est-ce pas ? Son ton était maintenant menaçant._

 _-Oui dit-il d'une voix faible, oui mais laisse-moi jouir Drago._

 _-Va s'y chaton, jouis pour moi._

 _Comme s'il n'attendait que sa Harry vint entre leurs deux corps, et se contracta autour des doigts en lui. Le jeune Malfoy vint à son tour, enfonçant ses dents au creux de son épaule._

 _-Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis dit il posant des baisers papillons un partout sur son visage. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité abusé._

 _L'adolescent blond caressa quelques minutes sa joue avant de demander._

 _-Tu as aimé Chaton ? Sa voix était rauque et dénuée de toute moquerie. Il souhaitait réellement savoir s'il avait passé un bon moment._

 _-Oui répondit son vis-à-vis complètement rouge. N'était-ce pas évident ?_

 _Ils finirent de se laver, jouant tendrement sous l'eau désormais froide. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement et s'aventurèrent dans le couloir, courant rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre surveillant tout de même les alentours._

 _Harry espéra fortement que sa mère n'avait rien entendu, sinon il mourait de honte à coup sûr._

 _Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, ils se regardaient, se taquinaient, évoluant de façon naturelle._

 _Une fois prêt, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit._

 _-Au fait chaton de base je n'étais pas venu pour ça, bien que j'apprécie ce qu'on a partager dit-il avec un sourire mutin. Sa main s'aventura sur la cuisse découverte du brun. Brun qui s'offusqua._

 _-Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? Pourquoi tu étais venu ?_

 _-On va camper._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-On va camper !_

 _-Je n'y vais pas. Je déteste les bois, je déteste les moustiques, je hais le camping. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à y aller._

 _Il essaya de se lever dans le but de clore la conversation, mais Drago visiblement pas de cet avis le tira vers lui l'emprisonnant entre ses bras._

 _-Trop tard mon cher. Ta mère a déjà dit oui. On part ce dimanche soir. Juste nous deux. Toi et moi._

 _-Je n'irais pas._

 _-Oh que si. Tu ne veux pas me faire me fâcher ? Hyn chéri. Tu viendras. Et puis voit cela comme une aventure. Tu vas s'amuser._

 _Harry voulu s'insurger mais prit sur lui. Il n'irait pas autant ne pas se fouler la rate à répondre. Il posa sa tête sur le torse offert et ferma les yeux. Le blond se contenta de caresser ses cheveux le faisant soupirer de bonheur._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard quand Lily les appela ils descendirent._

 _-Le repas est délicieux Lily, comme d'habitude. Il se mordit les lèvres souriant doucement quand Harry murmura "lèche botte" à son encontre._

 _-Merci chéri. Alors vous partez à quel heure les garçons ?_

 _-Moi je n'y vais pas maman. Essaya-t-il._

 _-Bien sûr que si Lapin. Rétorqua la femme sans se départirent de son sourire._

 _Le blond lui lança un regard victorieux, fier._

 _-Vers dix-sept heure c'est bon ? Faudrait s'installer avant que la nuit ne tombe. -Bien sûr c'est parfait. Je vous sortirais la tente Samedi soir._

 _-La ?_

 _-Bien sûr il n'y en a qu'une et Drago as dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, donc vous dormirez ensemble._

 _Elle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférente._

 _Harry lui était choquer. Son avis était-il si inutile dans ce genre de situation ? Et puis pourquoi sa mère cédait tout à Malfoy?_

 ** _Fin Flash-Back._**

 _Les jours qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre avait fait du bien à Harry Il s'était posé et au travers des activités qu'il avait fait avec ses grands-parents, avait réfléchi. Sans Drago comme source de distraction réfléchir était tout de suite plus facile. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses petites cousines et son oncle. Il avait pêcher bien que Harry ne supporte pas cette activité qu'il trouvait longue et ennuyeuse. Les petites étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils avaient mangé des glaces jusqu'à saturation et surtout avaient profité de la piscine. Dans l'ensemble Harry avait pris énormément de plaisir à venir._

 _Du coté de Drago, sa avait été le calme plat. Le blond s'était ennuyé au-delà du possible._

 _Si en premier lieu il était venu habiter chez les Evans c'était avec le but de rencontrer Harry, de se présenter à lui et de le faire sien. Et le départ du brun ne l'aidait pas dans ce sens. Il était attaché à l'adolescent bien qu'il ne le montre pas souvent. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait de le savoir loin de lui, à la merci de n'importe qui, en danger potentiel. Loin de sa protection n'importe qui pouvait le revendiquer tant que lui ne les avaient pas liés et sa il ne l'acceptera pas._

 _Les retrouvailles avaient été épique. Dès le retour du brun il l'avait accaparé. Dès que Lily avait le dos tourné il profitait pour l'embrasser lui volant baiser sur baiser. Les premiers n'avaient rien de doux. Ils étaient précipités, brutaux mais exprimaient le manque ressentit. Empressée et empreint de possessivité. Leurs langues s'étaient joué l'une de l'autre entamant une danse agile et suave. C'était bon. Finalement une heure plus tard après avoir dit au revoir à Lily ils avaient rassemblé tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin était parti._

 _La première nuit avait été surprenante. Bien sur les moustiques, Drago et plus généralement le sol qu'il pouvait sentir sous la fine couche de la tente le faisait regretter d'avoir bien malgré lui accepter. Mais étonnamment dès que le blond avait commencé à l'embrasser il avait oublié tous ses inconvénients. Quand il avait commencé à le caresser il s'était laissé faire avec une apparente docilité profitant des caresses des mots susurrés, et du désir évident du blond à son égard. Quand Drago avait déclaré qu'il était l'heure de lui appartenir il n'avait même pas posé de question. Quand finalement au bout d'une longue et tortueuse préparation il l'avait pénétré le faisant sien, il avait gémi ne retenant aucun ses cris. Il était comblé par la présence envahissante et rassurante du blond. Et quand leur union s'était terminé par une jouissance commune ils étaient liés._

 _Le second jour s'était déroulé calmement rythmé par des taquineries de Drago qui voyait son brun boitillé, résultat de leur nuit d'amour. Et maintenant alors que 19 heure sonnait il se retrouvait assis sur une souche d'arbre, seul attendant que Drago ne revienne d'avec le bois. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure du temps que mettait le blond il arriverait bien à un moment ou à un autre il n'était parti que depuis cinq minutes à peine._

 _Et puis, après tout il n'avait pas peur. Si ses mains tremblaient c'était à cause du froid. Il ne pensa même pas qu'on était en plein mois d'Août et qu'il faisait chaud à en crever. Ironie quand tu nous tiens pensa-t-il. Il ne sursauta absolument pas en entendant un craquement à sa gauche. Pas plus qu'il hurla en voyant la bête qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui._

 _Bon à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Et Drago qui n'était pas la..._


	3. Première Lune

**_Bonjour !_**

 _Voici le second chapitre de WL. Il arrive avec un peu de retard parce que j'espérais pouvoir publié également un chapitre de Nothing._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire._ _Promis le prochain chapitre arrivera en temps et en heure._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._ _Il s'agit d'une fanfiction yaoi. Donc Relation BxB._ _Pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes sa à toujours été la guerre entre nous._

 ** _Sur ce._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitres deux : Première Lune._**

 _Une fois de plus il courait. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt, courant à perdre haleine fuyant un danger invisible. Une fois de plus il s'écorchait les bras, les buissons épineux le frôlant à son passage. Une fois de plus ses pieds frôlaient le sol terreux du bois, le portant loin de la chose qui le chassait._

 _Tout c'était passé très vite. Trop vite pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il attendait Drago, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, angoissant pour rien, déblatérant sur le culot du blond, se plaignant de sa mère, de sa vie et un craquement plus tard cette chose se trouvait devant lui._

 _La bête était apparue._

 _Même en cherchant il n'aurait su comment la décrire. Sa peau était flasque, noirci. La bête avait une silhouette humanoïde mais pourtant ses jambes était arqué, comme celle d'un animal. De long crocs sortaient de sa bouche ruisselant de bave alors que tout son corps embaumait l'air de la forêt, semant une odeur de pourriture sur son passage. Ses yeux le fixaient sans discontinuité. Sa peau semblait distendue, totalement morte. On pouvait lire de la condescendante dans son regard bleu, brillant d'une folie meurtrière dans la nuit._

 _Devant son regard menaçant, le brun s'était senti inférieur. Et si Harry n'avait pas eu si peur, s'il n'avait pas été si terrifie de finir dans l'estomac de cette chose indescriptible il aurait fait attention à la lueur présente dans ce regard. Une lueur d'envie._

 _Quand elle avait fait un pas dans sa direction, quand ses pattes avaient avancé vers lui, sans réfléchir il s'était mis à courir. Il avait fui, espérant sauver sa peau. Puis il avait eu une pensée pour Drago, inconscient du danger imminent, inconscient du danger mortel._

 _Espérant à présent éloigner la bête avant que Drago ne revienne, il avait redoublé d'ardeur. Avec le recul, il réalisera peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Après tout à courir devant un prédateur, ne lui donne-t-on pas envie de chasser ? Pour la bête, n'était-ce pas un jeu ?_

 _L'espoir le quitta petit à petit quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le rattraper ce qu'elle aurait pu aisément faire._

 _Il courait, ne faisant même pas attention à l'air qui s'échappait de ses poumons le forçant à prendre de plus grande goulée d'air. Il regardait autour de lui avec frénésie, cherchant une échappatoire, un moyen de s'en sortir indemne. La respiration haletante, il sauta au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre mal scié, évitant les buissons._ _Alors qu'il slalomait entre les arbres il pensa que sa vie ressemblait réellement à un téléfilm. Dans quel monde se faisait-on courser par un monstre dans le bois juste derrière chez soi ?_

 _La noirceur de la nuit réduisait considérablement sa vitesse et sa vue, l'empêchant de voir ou il se dirigeait._

 _Au centre de sa peur il se fit la réflexion qu'on ne retrouverait probablement jamais son corps. Sa mère resterait seul à le pleurer. Il ne voulait pas détruire sa vie, il l'aimait sa mère... Pour une fois qu'on aurait dû l'écouter. Pour une fois, dès le départ il le savait que cette expédition était une mauvaise idée, qu'ils auraient dû rester tranquillement installer devant la télévision à manger du popcorn caramel-nutella._

 _Alors qu'il luttait contre ses poumons se démenant pour ne pas ralentir, un caillou plus imposant que les autres le fit chuter. Alors qu'il tombait il s'érafla le genou. Il essaya de se relever mais une douleur sourde à la cheville droite rendit sa mission impossible._

 _Sérieusement pourquoi choisissait-il aussi mal son moment ? Pouvait-on faire plus cliché que ça ?_

 _Avec une détermination qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il se mit à ramper. Les larmes de rage et d'impuissance ravageaient son visage. Son souffle était court, ses poumons en feu et bientôt reprendre sa respiration se fit plus laborieux, hésitant._

 _Sincèrement comment avait-il pu se mettre dans ce genre de situation ?_

 _Heureusement qu'au stade ou il en était, ça ne pouvait plus empirer._ _Il n'y avait que lui pour se tordre la cheville alors qu'un monstre lu poursuivait dans l'espoir de le dévorer._

 _Il se demanda ou était Drago, s'il était en sécurité._ _Les pensées du brun étaient désordonnées, confuse. Il espérait trouver une solution aussi risible soit elle._

 _Harry finit par se cacher difficilement à travers des buissons eux même dissimulé aux abords d'un rocher. Les mains sur la bouche, il tentait de rendre sa respiration aussi silencieuse que possible, bien que ce soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues, terminant leur course dans le creux de son cou._

 _Son corps tremblait. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et ses pieds écorchés demandaient grâce. Sa cheville hurlait lançant des pics de douleur le long de sa jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité il avait l'impression que dans quelques minutes il perdrait connaissance._

 _Il hoquetait, terrifié de ne savoir ce qui allait lui arriver._ _Des frissons remontèrent le long de ses bras. Décidément, la crise de panique aurait sa peau si ce n'était pas la bête._

 _Il essaya vainement de réfléchir posément malgré le fait que ses poumons refusaient de laisser l'air passé, mais tout un tas de chose insignifiante défilait dans son esprit malmené. Son cerveau semblait être en ébullition alors même que des points noirs apparaissait devant ses yeux._

 _Les paupières closes, il espérait que sa vue arrêterait de lui faire défaut. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que la bête se trouvait devant lui._ _L'animal se dirigeait inexorablement dans sa direction, quelques pas les séparait l'un de l'autre, et Harry pensa qu'un seul saut suffirait probablement à la bête pour l'atteindre._ _La panique grimpa d'un cran alors que l'angoisse et la terreur lui serrait les entrailles._ _Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Blême, il ne répondit pas, la voix traversant à peine le brouillard cotonneux qui entourait son esprit. Une nouvelle fois, la voix retentit brisant l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait alors que l'hybride continuait sa marche._

 _Il tenta d'hurler pour indiquer sa position à cette voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Il tenta de crier, l'espoir de nouveau présent en lui, il essaya de toute ses forces mais seul un couinement difforme sortit de sa gorge avant que d'un coup de griffe, le monstre ne lui transperce l'abdomen._ _Aussitôt la douleur le paralysa. Fébrile il faillit tourner de l'œil. Les larmes ne finissaient plus de rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il luttait à présent pour ne pas mourir. Il sentait le liquide vital s'écouler lentement de son corps, emportant à chaque seconde son essence vitale._

 _Une patte, velue, griffue écrasa soudainement son poignet, gauche, broyant les os alors que de ses dents il transperçait sa chair. Il se dit que s'il s'en sortait, il n'approcherait plus jamais de foret pour le restant de sa probable courte vie. Un véritable gémissement de terreur passa la barrière de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne plonge inexorablement vers les délices de l'inconscience._ _De son côté, Drago n'avait cessé de chercher le brun. Il l'avait laissé près de la tente moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt mais à son retour les lieux étaient vides, sans dessus dessous. La tente était trouée. Il avait senti une odeur âcre, pestilentielle qui n'appartenait ni à lui, ni à Harry. De suite il s'était mis à sa recherche, suivant les odeurs, parcourant les bois._

 _Sautant par-dessus quelques branches, évitant quelques buissons et réfléchissant en même temps, le blond s'appliquait à ne pas paniquer. S'il voulait retrouver son brun, il valait mieux garder la tête froide. Prendre de la distance. Seul son cœur qui battait de manière frénétique contredisait sa façon de penser. Ses yeux se tintèrent progressivement de rouge alors que le brun occupait toutes ses pensées. Il courait, suivant la piste du brun tout en criant son nom._ _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'abord d'une petite clairière, entouré de gros rochers et de buissons eux même noyer sous les arbres. L'air était saturé par l'odeur de sang si bien qu'il dut se concentrer pour en faire abstraction. Le lieu aurait dans d'autre condition pu lui paraitre magnifique._ _Fouillant la clairière du regard, cherchant son compagnon il hoqueta quand le vit finalement. Allongé sur le sol parmi les feuillages et les roches, baignant dans une marre de pourpre, le corps de l'adolescent semblait dépourvu de vie. Son bras prenait une forme étrange et il semblait désarticuler._

 _Il pria pour ne pas arriver trop tard._

 _Il pria pour ne pas le perdre alors qu'il l'avait finalement retrouvé après tant de temps._

 _Il pria pour ne pas devoir abandonner la seule personne qu'il serait jamais capable d'aimer._

 _La vision qui l'accueillit lui serra le cœur. Le brun était extrêmement pales, presque blanc. Ses vêtements avaient été arraché, il n'en restait presque rien. Sa peau était parsemée de bleu, de coupure mais il était difficile s'évaluer leur degré avec tout le sang qui le recouvrait Quelques coupures barraient son visage et il espérait qu'elles ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices._ _En l'entendant arriver, la bête s'était retourné. Drago prit une posture de combat, crocs et griffes sortit._ _Il reconnut sans peine la chose qui se tenait en face de lui. Une goule. Un monstre. Agacé et furieuse de voir son repas être interrompu, elle se dirigea dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer ce qu'elle considérait comme un affront._

 _Malheureusement ne sachant pas à qui elle avait à faire l'histoire fut régler en quelques secondes. D'un coup de griffes, Drago détacha sa tête de son corps. Vengeur, le blond s'acharna sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que quelques morceaux éparpillé ici et là._ _Un gémissement douloureux de Harry le ramena à la réalité et sans plus perdre de temps il se hâta dans sa direction. Avec délicatesse il le prit entre ses bras. De sa main libre, il chercha un pouls craignant au fil des secondes de ne pas en trouver. Il respira fortement, pour se calmer. Puis reprit le pouls. Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait lentement le cœur battre sous ses doigts. Il était faible, faible mais bien présent._

 _Il passa un bras au-dessous des genoux du blessé tandis que l'autre se logeait dans le creux de son dos._

 _Sans perdre une seconde il se releva, et commença à courir sachant parfaitement où il allait. Il fallait qu'il y arrive très vite, il ne savait pas si son brun tiendrait encore longtemps. La lune éclairait son chemin, guidant ses pas d'une façon presque bienveillante. Malgré sa vitesse presque surnaturelle sa course dura une vingtaine de minutes._ _Chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait de son brun. Chaque seconde lui était précieuse. Son cœur battait vite, fort, dangereusement dans sa poitrine menaçant d'exploser sous la crainte qu'il ressentait, quand enfin il arriva en face d'un lac. La lune se reflétait dans l'immense étendue d'eau._

 _Sans aucune peur il fit quelques pas dans l'eau, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque complètement immergé. Doucement il murmura "Unlock". Et quelques secondes plus tard il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun il répéta l'opération trois fois avant de sembler satisfait._ _Il refit un pas et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Sans relâcher la pression ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il se laissa couler. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Ils tombèrent tout au fond du lac, la chute sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils n'atteignent le fond._

 _Quand ils eurent atteint le fond du lac, un passage s'ouvrit et ils tombèrent de nouveau. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent avec douceur sur un sol carrelé. Drago, prit appui avec ses jambes et se remit debout. Il courut rapidement au couloir de cette demeure qu'il connait si bien. Qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les portes défilèrent, les couloirs se succédaient. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa le regardèrent d'abord en souriant, ravi de le revoir avant de froncer les sourcils au vu de sa charge._ _Finalement il arriva à destination et d'un coup de pied ouvrit une porte blanche, pénétrant avec fracas dans la pièce._

 _-Scorpius !_

 _Des pas précipité se dirigèrent vers lui._

 _-Scorpius dépêche-toi s'il te plait. Il va mourir._

 _Un homme, blond aux yeux argent d'une vingtaine d'années arriva devant lui en courant. Il portait un chemisier noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse. Sa peau semblait plus clair que celle du blond. Des airs de ressemblance entre les deux homme étaient impossible à nier. Un jean noir taille baisse, finissait de le mettre en valeurs, alors que quelques bijoux élégamment disposés lui donnaient un air de poupée. Avisant du blessé il indiqua au blond ou posé le brun._

 _Drago s'exécuta rapidement et le dénommé Scorpius commença à soigner son patient._

 _Les questions gênantes seraient pour plus tard._

 _Le soignant se dirigea vers une armoire ou il prit une seringue contenant un liquide rosé, presque transparent qu'il injecta rapidement dans la première veine qu'il trouva._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray. Avec sa il devrait tenir le temps que je le soigne correctement il stabilisera son cœur. Puis il injecta un deuxième liquide bleu._

 _-Celui la réparera les tissus et lésions interne déchirer tandis que je m'occupe de l'extérieur._

 _Il sortit un tube de pommade, une bouteille de whisky et plusieurs bandages qu'il posa sur la table._

 _-Tient lui la main, ça va piquer._

 _Il versa coup à coup le whisky sur tout le torse du brun cherchant visiblement à désinfecter les plaies. Même évanouie, le brun grimaçait, les larmes perlant derrière ses paupières closes. Une fois sa tache terminer il appliqua la pommade sur son poignet, sa cheville, son abdomen et son épaule._

 _Pour finir il le banda avant de déclaré :_

 _-Quelques jours de repos et il devrait être sur pieds. Sa cheville est juste foulée, par contre son poignet doit être cassé les os ont été sévèrement touché donc je lui mettrais un plâtre demain matin. Il a quelques côtes cassées et les lacérations sont très profondes. Pour ses côtes ce que je lui ai injecté devrait faire l'affaire. Qu'est-ce qui la griffé et apparemment mordu ?_

 _-Une goule. Je l'ai tué._

 _Il sourit devant l'euphémisme._

 _-Je vais lui injecter de la morphine, pour savoir s'il va se transformer en goule faudra attendre son réveil. Pour les possibles dommage au cerveau également. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est cogné ou s'il a été frappé à la tête. Il est possible qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale légère donc nous aviserons demain. Prie pour qu'il ne se transforme pas, car tu sais que le conseil le tuera. Tu peux rester avec lui cette nuit la chambre est libre. Bonne nuit petit frère._

 _-Bonne nuit Scorp'._

 _Draco veilla son protégé une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'a 5 heure du matin qu'il se laissa emporté par le sommeil, sa main enlacée à celle du brun._

 _Ce n'était pas censé ce passé comme ça. Le jeu lui avait échappé et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il perdait Harry à cause de sa pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux._


	4. Harry Potter

_**Bonjour !** Voici comme promis le troisième chapitre de Wars and loves._

 _J'espère que vous allez l'apprécie. Il est plus long que les autres donc il ma prit plus que temps que je ne le pensais mais je l'aime bien :)_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à me faire la remarque._

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre trois :** Harry Potter. _

_**Nuit du 23 Août. Clan Malfoy.** _

_Ce fut autour de 11 heure que Drago repris conscience. Avec lenteur, il frotta ses yeux, essayant visiblement de chasser le sommeil qui l'envahissait de nouveau. Son regard sembla balayer la pièce avant de finalement se poser sur le brun. Il était toujours inconscient, dans la même position que la veille. Sans doute était-ce là un effet secondaire dû à la morphine qui circulait toujours dans son sang. Son regard descendit vers le torse bandé. Il paniqua quelques secondes en les voyant maculés de sang, puis la pensée que les blessures avaient dû s'ouvrir de nouveau durant la nuit lui vint et il se calma. Du moins assez pour se lever et se rendre dans la chambre de son frère en quête de soin._

 _Il ne fit pas attention à la décoration grotesquement luxueuse de la pièce, habitué depuis le temps qu'il y vivait. Il longea les murs couleurs crème, sautant par-dessus les piles de vêtements propres étalés sur la moquette, et sa hâta d'atteindre le lit à baldaquin. L'absence de maquillage sur la coiffeuse qu'il savait appartenir à la compagne de son frère lui fit froncer les sourcils avant que Harry n'accapare de nouveau toutes ses pensées._

 _-Scorpius bouge tes fesses ! Criât-il._

 _Pourtant son frère habitué à ses réveils en fanfare ne réagit pas, ne semblant même pas l'avoir entendu._

 _-Scorpius lève-toi ! Hurla-t-il secouant le corps de l'endormit. Le dit endormit sursauta brutalement, sortant efficacement de son sommeil alors que Drago à moitié avachit cessait enfin de sauter sur lui._

 _-Grand frère grouille toi. Harry saigne bordel. L'aîné de la famille Malfoy était surpris. Ahuri était plutôt le mot. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même. Drago était parfois mesquin, joueur, sarcastique et taquin, mais jamais il ne perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il aimait bien trop dominer pour cela. Mis à part pour les membres de sa propre famille, Drago n'éprouvait de compassion, de crainte et d'inquiétude pour personne. Il connaissait sa position, connaissait ses devoirs en tant qu'héritier et ne pouvait pas se permettre de fricoter avec n'importe qui, ni même de lui permettre de voir ses faiblesses, à moins que cette personne ne lui soit destiner. Et ça il n'en doutait pas. Ce jeune homme semblait l'avoir changé._

 _La veille, quand il l'avait vu débarquer, inquiet, complètement terrorisé par la possible mort de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, quand il avait compris que son frère avait visiblement écarté les règles pour sauver l'adolescent qu'il tenait de manière si possessive, il en était resté perturbé. Bien sûr en tant qu'aîné, une fois qu'il avait envoyé son frère dans les bras de Morphée, il était allé chercher ses parents et ils avaient eu une très grande conversation._

 _Pour commencer, il avait annoncé le retour de son cadet et la venue plus qu'inattendu du jeune homme. Les yeux de sa mère avaient brillé avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire. Son père avait serré son épouse dans ces bras, heureux. Lorsqu'il avait abordé les circonstances particulières de son arrivé, sa mère avait de nouveau souri. Mais ce sourire disait qu'elle savait quelques choses que personne d'autre ne soupçonnait. Et ni lui, ni son paternel ne s'en étonnait désormais, la femme était prophète après tout._

 _Pour ne pas changer, son père avait babiller. Que Drago s'aventure dans le monde des humains soit. Il était à peu près d'accord. Mais qu'il introduise un humain dans leur monde, c'était autre chose. Mais le comble était sans doute que ledit humain ai été mordu et griffé par une goule. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans la tête de son fils cadet ? Comme d'habitude, il n'avait plus qu'à manœuvrer pour que le conseil ne l'apprenne pas car si cela venait à s'ébruiter son fils et son mystérieux invité passeraient un très mauvais quart d'heure._

 _Revenant à la réalité, Scorpius suivit son frère dans la pièce où résidait l'humain, munie de trois nouvelles bandes blanches, d'une seringue et de pommade. Il prit également une fiole contenant le même liquide rosé que la veille. Après tout, rien ne pouvait dire que les dégâts interne seraient entièrement guéris._

 _De nouveau assit au chevet du souffrant, Drago ne cessait de le presser pour qu'il accélère les soins._

 _-Grand frère, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ? Sa serait plus simple et plus rapide non ?_

 _-Dray, il est humain. Qui peux savoir comment il réagirait ? Son état ne permettrait pas d'échec, je préfère prendre des précautions. Haussant les épaules, Drago répondit._

 _-Tant que tu le soigne le reste m'importe peu. Tu sais quand il se réveillera ?_

 _-Sa petit frère seul le temps nous le dira. Seul ton ami peu le décider. L'aîné Malfoy reprit ses soins, appliquant de nouvelles bandes sur les plaies après les avoir nettoyer et désinfecter. Il vérifia la température du brun, puis prit sa tension. Sachant quelle souffrance il devait endurer, il lui injecta une nouvelle dose de morphine dans les veines. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers son cadet._

 _-Que faisais-tu dans le monde des humains ? Ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis l'empêchant de chercher une réponse adéquate. Soupirant, son cadet se résolut à lui dire la vérité._

 _-En quel mois somme-nous ?_

 _Ne voyant pas le rapport avec la question posé, Scorpius répondit tout de même._

 _-En Août, pourquoi ?_

 _-Je suis né en ?_

 _L'ainé retient un soupir en répondant de nouveau._

 _-Mai. Le 5. Pourquoi ? L'interrogation se lisait sur son visage._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre. Quel âge ai-je eu ?_

 _-16 ans. Puis l'illumination vint. Je vois je vois._

 _Scorpius et Drago faisaient partie du clan Malfoy, clan qui réunissait hybride, veelas, humains et loup-garou. Evidemment quand deux personnes de deux espèces différentes s'accouplaient, de leur union naissait un Hybride. Etre qui partageaient des traits de ses deux parents. Bien sur leurs parents n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce ce qui faisait d'eux des hybrides. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Des hybrides de sang royal. Narcissa, leur mère était une veela de sang royal. Dans sa ligné aucun n'enfant n'avait le sang impur et cela grâce à un enchantements lancer à la création de l'espèce. Elle était considérée comme l'une des femmes la plus puissante du clan. Leur père, Lucius quant à lui descendait de deux lycanthropes et inévitablement il avait hérité du gène que plus tard il avait transmis à ses propres enfants._

 _Et faisant partie des Hybride Draco, devait chercher son compagnon d'âme lorsqu'il atteindrait la maturation, communément appelé la majorité. Chaque Hybrides, dès l'âge de 16 ans se devait de rechercher son âme sœur. Celle-ci pouvait être aussi bien un homme qu'une femme. Elle pouvait faire partie de n'importe quelles espèces existant. Elle devait obligatoirement avoir déjà 16 années mais pouvais très bien être plus âgé. Et Drago l'avait trouvé. Et ainsi avait débuté la chasse._

 _-Grand frère tu sais que je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal. Même pas les membres du conseil. Je tuerai quiconque se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Surtout depuis qu'on a créé le lien._

 _Ce dernier acquiesça, compréhensif. Il était inconcevable qu'il laisse son âme sœur sans protection, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient nouvellement liés._

 _-Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?_

 _-Je venais d'arriver, commença-t-il un large sourire figé sur les lèvres._

 ** _Flash-Back._**

 _ **31 Juillet. Clairière.** _

_Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Drago, second fils du clan Malfoy avait posé les pieds dans le monde des humains. Il devait chercher son âme sœur dans ce monde, après un mois de recherche dans le sien et il était impatient de commencer. Le passage, se referma lentement derrière lui, et aussi furtivement qu'il put il commença son exploration. La forêt dans laquelle il avait atterrit était clair, vivante. Les oiseaux chantaient, virevoltant d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à leur nid. Les loups, les biches, les singes, tous s'étaient rapprochés de la clairière comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Son regard balaya le ciel, admirant la couleur azur qu'il arborait. L'herbe à ses pieds était fraiche, vivifiante. Tout était si diffèrent de chez lui et pourtant si semblable. Décidemment le jour du commencement de sa chasse tout allait pour le mieux._

 _Il huma l'air autour de lui quand il la sentit. C'était doux et presque piquant en même temps. Cette odeur. Son odeur. Plusieurs flagrances étaient assemblées créant un mélange envoutant pour ses sens. L'adolescent blond se concentra sur ses sens, cherchant un arôme plus puissant que les autres, un arôme dominant qui saurait le conduire à sa proie. L'être qui dégageait cet effluve deviendrait sien. Il fallait qu'il lui appartienne. Il inhala de nouveau cette senteur pour mieux l'apprivoiser. Un mélange d'herbe mouillé, de sable chaud, d'agrume avec une touche de cannelle. Cette flagrance était tout en contradiction. A l'image de son maître il l'espérait. Elle flottait tout autour de lui, embaumant l'air, et l'attirant inexorablement vers son propriétaire. Déambulant ici et là, complètement inconscient de ses pas, il ferma les yeux se laissant transporter, guider. Finalement, il arriva à l'orée des bois ou se tenait, à quelques mètres de lui, une grande bâtisse. Surpris, il regarda dans tous les sens, se demandant comment il avait bien pu parcourir tant de chemin sans s'en rendre compte. Puis il repensa aux mots de son frère qui avait bercé son enfance._

 _« Drago, petit frère commença une douce voix. Un jour tu rencontreras la personne qui sera faite pour toi, elle sera ton tout, ton monde, ton âme sœur. Tu sais comment tu parviendras à la reconnaître ?_

 _L'enfant de cinq ans à peine, dévisageait son aîné, secouant la tête, impatient de savoir._

 _Avant même de la voir, alors que tu ne seras qu'au début de la chasse, alors que tes pensées là concernant seront encore flou, tu la sentiras. Tu sentiras son odeur et à ce moment-là, à ce moment-là tu sauras._

 _Le petit blond était resté émerveillé devant les paroles de son aîné. Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation, d'attente, d'espoir. Un jour il rencontrerait son âme sœur._

 _-C'est comme ça que tu as su pour Jayliann toi ?_

 _-Oui mon cœur, et bientôt se sera ton tour. Allez couche toi il est l'heure de dormir. » Sortant de ses pensées, le blondinet reprit son introspection, détaillant la maison. La façade de l'habitation semblait ancienne, les murs avaient dû être repeints plusieurs fois constata-il au vu des traces plus ancienne visiblement. La balustrade blanche, donnait de la modernité à l'extérieur de la maison. Le jardin fut visiblement plus qu'entretenu déduit-il en observant les différentes espèces de fleurs qui y grandissaient. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Cette maisonnette sortait elle tout droit d'un conte de fée ? Il haussa les épaules, cessant de réfléchir à des absurdités, il devait se concentrer sur le plus important. Il souffla doucement avant de lever les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer._

 _Par la fenêtre de ce qu'il supposait être une chambre, confortablement appuyé se tenait un jeune homme, vraisemblablement brun. Quand il le vit, il n'eut aucun doute quant au fait que c'était de lui qu'émanait cette délicieuse odeur. Il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses iris de sa position, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait comme son propriétaires. Unique. Cet effluve paraissait encore plus forte alors que le jeune éphèbe semblait sourire au ciel, ses mains jouant lentement entre elle. Le blond inclina doucement la tête, réfléchissant vivement. Devait-il prendre contact avec ce beau jeune homme ? Devait-il patienter comme le demandait la coutume. Aurait-il la patience d'attendre ? De prendre le risque qu'un autre puisse lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit ? Il imagina un instant que le brun eut déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et sans le vouloir, grogna, ses yeux rougeoyant. Jamais. Jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne mettrai la main sur le jeune homme, sur son homme._

 _Il sourit soudainement heureux. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon de vie, la chasse pouvait commencer. Il avait hâte d'atteindre la dernière épreuve. Mais pour commencer il lui fallait attendre que la nuit tombe. Alors il fit quelques pas en arrière, ne quittant pas sa proie des yeux. Quand il fut suffisamment abrité par les arbres, il prit position au sol._

 _ **{...}** _

_La nuit tombait peu à peu, enveloppant les bois d'une noirceur angoissante. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, pas même un craquement de branche ou un bruissement de feuilles. Le silence était de mise quand le jeune Malfoy grimpa à la fenêtre, de la chambre de son brun. Avec délicatesse il l'ouvrit, la déverrouillant facilement grâce à ses pouvoirs. Puis il se dirigea vers le seul lit présent dans la pièce. Il resta la, à regarder le brun dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement se fasse entendre. Aussitôt un grand sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Le gémissement fut suivant de plusieurs autres, alors que l'endormis se mettait à gesticuler, ondulant le bas de son corps. Et Draco n'eut plus aucun doute quant au genre de songes que faisait son âme sœur. Il passa un doigt sur les paupières close, traçant des lignes invisibles sur la douce peau. Sa main descendit sur la nuque du brun, continuant doucement son chemin vers son torse. Quand il arriva vers ses deux tétons, il joua un instant avec eux provoquant des râles quémandeur de son compagnon. Il les pinça, les stimula jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dressés. Puis comme si de rien était-il repris son chemin. Sa main finit malgré elle par atteindre le sexe du brun à peine couvert par un boxer. Et agile elle se glissa à l'intérieur, atteignant la colonne de chair. Drago serra la hampe à travers ses doigts, se régalant des soupirs de son vis-à-vis toujours profondément endormis. Il entreprit un mouvement de va et vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, jouant avec le gland, voulant amené le brun à la jouissance. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry poussa un grognement suivi de petits cris et éjacula brusquement. Aussitôt le blond recueillit la semence et lécha ses doigts._

 _Et voilà une bonne chose de faite pensa-t-il. Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormit et juste avant de disparaître dans la nuit, lui chuchota à l'oreille._

 _-A demain mon ange, fais de beaux rêves._

 _Puis il sauta par la fenêtre, prenant tout de même la peine de la refermer. Dans les six jours qui suivirent le même schéma se reproduisit. Drago passait ses journées à se promener dans la forêt, chassait des lapins, des cerfs pour ses repas, se baignait dans le lac de la clairière et contemplait son futur mari. Les nuits, il trouvait refuge dans la chambre du brun ou il masturbait ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme puis après un dernier baiser disparaissait._

 _Quand pendant la nuit du sixième jour il repartit sans fermer la fenêtre il ne se posa pas de question._

 _Harry quant à lui, remarqua ce très léger détail. Il était certain d'avoir fermé la fenêtre de sa chambre, ne pouvant s'endormir tranquillement si elle n'était pas close. Il réfléchit un long moment, se posant des milliers de questions auxquelles il n'avait point de réponses._

 _Le septième jour fut différent en tout point des autres. Ce jour-là, il ne chassa, se contentant de fruits divers. Il ne passa pas sa journée au pied de la balustrade comme les jours précédent. Il fût plus occupé à préparer son terrain de jeu, après tout cette nuit serait la leur._

 _Quand le soleil commença à décliner, laissant la place à la pleine lune, il se pressa n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps._

 _Et à la tombée de la nuit, Drago se trouvait de nouveau en dessous de la fenêtre close. Décidant que la partie pouvait enfin débuter il escalada le mur, retombant avec grâce dans la chambre. Le brun était profondément endormi, ses longs cheveux éparpillé autour de son visage. Il avait l'air paisible. Son corps alangui entre les draps était un véritable appelle à la luxure, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Après tout ce n'était plus le moment, à présent l'enjeu était tout autre. Le brun incarnait l'image parfaite de l'innocence, de la pureté. Et cette pureté lui appartiendrait bientôt._

 _Alors qu'il admirait son futur époux dormir, une irrépressible envie de le protéger le prit aux tripes. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal, il ne laissera rien lui arriver. Jamais. Il huma l'air, se perdant dans cette senteur qui caractérisait si bien le brun endormi. Puis d'un nouveau reniflement s'assura de la virginité du brun. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent soudain alors qu'il laissait son pouvoir prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle, le consumant d'une manière agréablement familière. Il ferma soudain les yeux son corps se transformant lentement, rapetissant. Ses os craquaient, se distordaient, se brisaient pour mieux se reconstruisent. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, et il pesta en soupirant. Ce qui sous sa forme actuelle ne ressemblait qu'a un grognement. Heureusement qu'il avait des vêtements de rechanges._

 _Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il porta son regard sur l'endormit et le corps allongé se redressa lentement agissant comme une poupée désarticulée, comme une marionnette. Fier de voir qu'il pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs avec tant d'aisance, il plaça le corps sur son dos, faisant en sorte qu'il soit maintenu fermement, mais avec douceur autour de lui avant de sauter. Atterrissant sur ses pattes arrière, il s'assura de la bonne condition d' Harry et ne put s'empêcher de glousser ce qui en loup ressemblait à un jappement._

 _Enfin son compagnon lui appartenait complètement._

 _Il courut quelques minutes se retrouvant en plein milieu de bois tourna sur lui-même avant de poser le brun au sol, appuyé contre un arbre. Ce dernier ne tarderait plus à reprendre conscience maintenant qu'il n'était plus en sécurité dans son lit. Il se cacha derrière les quelques arbres présents admirant le spectacle. Le brun papillonna doucement des yeux, une étrange sensation l'ayant sorti du sommeil. Cela lui prit du temps quelques minutes à vrai dire mais il constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. D'un bond il fut sur ses pieds, le brusque mouvement déclenchant une migraine. Il était perdu, se demandant pourquoi il n'était plus dans la chaleur sécurisante de ses draps. Une angoisse monta soudainement en lui alors qu'il essayait de déterminer sa position. Il ne savait pas où il était mais ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui. La nuit était fraîche et il n'était en tout et pour tout vêtu que d'un boxer bleu foncé. Il agita les mains en se priant de ne pas stresser. Dans qu'elle merde se trouvait-il encore. Etait-il encore dans un de ses cauchemars qui paraissaient tellement vrai ? Il fit quelques pas en essayant de retrouver sa maison. Cherchant à retrouver le chemin de l'habitation mais sans succès. Un bruit retentit derrière lui et se retournant brusquement, il sursauta, un cri lui échappant alors qu'il croisait deux grands yeux rouges. Il cria de nouveau alors que la peur possédait tout son être. Devant lui, Un énorme loup se tenait à quatre pattes. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il reculait de plusieurs pas. Ses gestes étaient précipités, incertains. A chaque mouvement de recul, la bête s'avançait. La peur sortait par tous les pores de sa peau. Quand le loup ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant sa dentition, il se retourna et fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu faire. Il courut._

 _Longtemps, il courut, et courut, et courut. Il ne se retourna pas, continuant de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il courut se demandant pour quelles raisons la bête ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et quand enfin il fût sûr d'avoir semer le loup, il se permit une courte pause, reprenant lentement mais sûrement sa respiration. Puis quand il fut prêt il reprit sa route._

 ** _{…}_**

 _Pas à pas, son regard tentant vainement de percer l'obscurité, il marchait. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir de comment il avait atterri ici et pour cause son dernier souvenir remontait à la veille au soir. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être couché tôt ce soir-là. La faim et la soif le tenaillait alors qu'une sensation diffuse d'angoisse l'habitait. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui suivirent en essayant de pas quitter le sentier qu'il sentait sous ses pieds nus. Finalement il s'arrêta, ne souhaitant pas s'égarer un peu plus, le soleil se lèverait bien assez tôt. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Un bruit rauque résonna à ses oreilles et il se retourna précipitamment essayant de distinguer une potentielle menace dans la noirceur ambiante. La bête l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Le noir l'enveloppait, étouffant ses sens. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être en enfer, d'être le gibier chasser par la bête. Un sentiment d'urgence le saisit à la gorge alors que la peur gagnait du terrain. Sans plus y réfléchir, il se remit à courir, ses pieds foulant le sol avec dureté. La respiration haletante, les pensées complètement décousues il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un monticule de terre le fit soudainement chuter. Sa tête rencontra en chemin une branche à demi brisée, et il sombra dans l'inconscience, le choc ayant raison de lui._

 _Dissimulé entre deux arbres guettant une ouverture, deux yeux rouges le fixaient incertains._

 _La chasse était-elle une réussite ?_

 _ **Fin Flash-back.** _

_-Et après ça, je l'ai soignée, avec la salive du loup, je l'ai ramené chez lui, et après un brin de toilette je l'ai recouché. La seule trace de ma présence a été un suçon caché quelques part sur son corps. Conclut Drago avec une tendre sourire. Le lendemain je me suis invité chez lui en expliquant la situation à sa mère comme il en est de coutume. Et comme elle est très gentille et que de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle m'a accepté chez elle pour une durée indéterminée. Scorpius regardait son petit frère, la fierté qu'il ressentait pour lui était sans limite. Son cadet avait réussi sa chasse._

 _-Bravo petit frère._

 ** _{…}_**

 _ **26 Août. Clan Malfoy.** _

_Quelques jours étaient passé depuis l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Et bien que l'inquiétude pour son compagnon soit prédominante, Drago passait du bon temps avec son aîné. Ses moments de complicité lui avaient manqué, ils lui remontaient le moral. Les deux frères, riaient présentement aux éclats, se moquant de Drago et de ses pitreries. Un véritable fou rire les avaient pris alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins. Ils furent incapables de se calmer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de souffler et de se reprendre. Mais chaque fois que l'un croisait le regard de l'autre ils repartaient dans leur délire. Pourtant toute hilarité disparue quand la porte des appartements de l'aîné Malfoy fut ouverte, et laissa place aux membres du conseil. Leur visage sérieux et leur posture montrait qu'il n'était pas là pour venir prendre des nouvelles._

 _-Nous sommes venu chercher l'humain. Dit un homme. Ses cheveux, châtain clair étaient coupé court. Une barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air grognon, et il portait le doux nom de Conrad._

 _Aussi vite que faire ce put, Drago fut debout, montrant les crocs._

 _-Pourquoi le voulez- vous ? Il ne s'est pas transformer. Il n'est pas un danger pour le Clan et il m'appartient. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humaine._

 _-Nous devons l'amener au quartier général. Il sera placé en cellule d'isolement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prouvé qu'il n'est pas une menace pour le clan. Ajouta un autre homme, n'écoutant pas les paroles du prince._

 _-Je ne vous laisserez pas me le prendre, il est à moi ! Une lueur sauvage dansait dans ses yeux désormais entièrement rouge. Scorpius posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, l'enjoignant à se calmer. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille._

 _-Calme toi petit frère, on va réglez ça ne doute pas une seule que père les laisseraient faire de mal à ton compagnon._

 _Il vit pertinemment que ses mots n'avaient que peu d'effet sur le blond. Avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quoi que ce soit l'un et l'autre, un des conseiller usa de ses pouvoirs pour les immobiliser. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps vu la différence de pouvoir entre les princes et eux mais se serait suffisant pour leur laisser le temps de s'emparer du jeune homme encore inconscient. Un des gardes se dirigea vers le jeune homme endormi et sans aucune douceur le prit par les hanches. Drago agacé et énervé ne cessait de grogner son corps ne pouvant répondre à son besoin de trancher la gorge de cet importun qui touchait son homme. Les membres du conseil se retirèrent aussi vite qu'ils furent venus, accompagné de leurs gardes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le sort n'avait plus aucun effet sur les deux princes. Scorpius tentait vainement de le calmer en lui expliquant qu'il devait simplement convoquer le conseil et demander audience._

 _Drago se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les appartements de ses parents voulant récupérer son âme sœur au plus vite. Réveillant ses parents sans la moindre délicatesse, et sans aucun égard quant à leurs nudités. Il savait bien que ses parents voulaient un autre enfant. Une petite fille à choyée. Sa mère était encore jeune, elle avait eu Scorpius à 18 ans. A peine âgée de 42 ans, elle faisait encore tournée toutes les têtes sur son passage. Son corps ressemblait encore à celui de ses 20 ans bien que quelques rides lui apporte la maturité qu'elle avait gagné avec l'âge. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler sa mère était blond vénitien . Ses cheveux flamboyant lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Sa taille fine lui donnait des airs de poupée, elle semblait magique. Irréelle. Ses yeux était bleu, mais parfois allait sur le gris. Son père lui avait la carrure des guerriers, les cheveux blonds agrémentés de mèches ici et la sciait parfaitement avec ses yeux argenté. Si l'un des enfants royaux ressemblait à leur père, c'était Scorpius. Drago, lui avait pioché dans les gènes de leurs ancêtres. Il était le seul ayant les cheveux presque blanc dans la famille royale. D'ailleurs plusieurs gens de la cour avaient douté qu'il fut un enfant légitime. Quand il était petit, on médisait derrière son dos, disant qu'il devait être un bâtard du Roi._

 _Une fois ses parents réveiller, il leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Son père ne tarda pas à le chasser, souhaitant manifestement passer une tenue décente. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux parents rejoignirent leurs progénitures, réclamant de nouvelles explications._

 _Lucius fut outrageusement offusqué que le conseil se permettent ce genre de familiarité avec un membre de sa famille. Ils avaient certains droits, certains pouvoirs mais il ne fallait qu'ils les outrepassent. Alors d'un pas rapide se rendit à la salle du trône ou il convoqua ses conseillers._

 _ **{…}** _

_Lucius s'était assis sur son trône. Devant lui se tenaient plusieurs tables disposées en cercles. La salle du conseil pouvait contenir des centaines et des centaines de personnes et le Roi en était satisfait. A l'heure actuelle, son regard balayait la salle, fixant chacun de ses conseillers d'un regard polaire._

 _-Qui vous a permis ? Demanda-t-il. Comment avez-vous osé !_

 _Sa voix était froide._

 _-Plaît-il Majesté ? Dit un homme parmi la foule comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de mal. Le Roi connaissait chacun des hommes assis autour de lui, ils avaient vu ses enfants grandir, ils avaient eu même grandit avec lui, ils avaient été là pour son mariage et ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait aucune décision susceptible de mettre le Clan en danger. Alors comment sous les yeux de son fils avait-il pu prendre le jeune humain ?_

 _-Ou est l'humain ?_

 _-Sauf votre respect, Majesté, le conseil a le droit de mettre quiconque a été mordu par une goule en cellules d'isolement pour une durée minimum de 72 heures. Cette fois ci ce fut Conrad qui répondit et Drago le regarda, trahis._

 _-Mais, il est à moi ! S'insurgeât-il. Il m'appartient !_

 _-Drago veut-tu bien te calmer et t'expliquer ? Quémanda Lucius soupirant d'ores et déjà du caractère de son cadet._

 _-Père, il est à moi ! Reprit le blond infatigable. Finalement, le Roi se tourna vers son fils aîné, en quête d'informations. Evidemment, il savait déjà tout depuis quelques jours mais sa le conseil ne devait en aucun cas l'apprendre._

 _-Scorpius ?_

 _-En vérité c'est très simple père, ce que veut dire Drago c'est que l'humain est son compagnon d'âme, il a effectué et réussis la chasse. Et il l'a revendiqué. Expliqua Ledit Scorpius très simplement._

 _-Ne pouvait-tu pas le dire en premier lieu mon fils ? Souffla le père._

 _-Il est à moi ! Grogna Drago . Il. Est. à. Moi._

 _Ses mots n'étaient plus que grognement alors que la colère le possédait tout entier. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison on voulait le séparer de son compagnon. Le brun était sa raison de vivre, son oxygène et il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Une rage le prit aux tripes alors qu'il pensait à la blessure du brun, et si ce dernier se réveillait et qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés ? Le loup en lui gémit. Il n'était pas un bon compagnon. Il avait échoué à protéger son âme sœur de ce monstre et maintenant...Un cri guttural sorti au plus profond de lui, alors qu'au même moment ses yeux viraient au rouge. Un rouge saupoudré de mauve. Ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'en bas de sa nuque alors que des griffes transperçaient la peau de ses doigts. Sa posture changea brusquement, devenant plus sauvage, plus animal._

 _La transformation était rapide et ne provoquait aucune douleur. Les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là aidant. Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à attaquer, Scorpius fit la chose qu'il lui parut là plus approprier sur le moment. Il ouvrit les grandes portes. Alors qu'il reniflait l'air, cherchant un responsable à ses souffrances, cherchant à se décharger de cette douleur qu'était l'absence de son compagnon, une douce flagrance lui parvint. L'agrume mélanger à la cannelle, l'herbe mouillé, le sable chaud, tout était là mélangé à l'odeur d'antiseptiques et de médicaments. Sans aucune difficulté il reconnut cette odeur._

 _Il ferma les paupières, alors qu'il traversait les portes. Les gardes, Sa famille et le conseil avaient totalement disparu de son esprit. La rancœur, la douleur, la peine, plus rien n'existait remplacé par la moue boudeuse de son brun, ses sourires, son odeur, ses yeux d'une couleur si envoutante. Aussitôt tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec lui, lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur moment de tendresse, le moment de passion, cette nuit. Il dévala les marches, traversant les couloirs le plus vite qu'il put. Ses pieds à demi transformé ne semblaient même pas toucher le sol. On aurait presque dit qu'il volait tant sa rapidité défiait toutes les lois. Même les plus surnaturelles. Il entendait sa voix, une voix si douce ne cessant de quémander sa présence, cette voix qui le guidait, cette voix qui l'envoutait._

 _Il arriva devant une porte massive qu'il poussa. Il entrevit plusieurs cellules vides, d'autre contenant des criminels et se demanda comment son ange pouvait se retrouver là, lui qui était si parfait. Sans perdre plus de temps, Drago marcha en humant l'air se repérant grâce aux effluves que dégageait son brun. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la cellule deux cent treize. Elle faisait partie des cellules d'isolement. Les barreaux avaient été renforcé pour résister à la goule nouvellement transformée._

 _Le sol était en bois, un bois richement travaillé. Le mur pas vraiment espacé donnait sans cesse l'impression de s'approcher. Il haï tout de cette cellule avant de porter son regard sur l'être enfermé à l'intérieur. Assis en tailleurs au sol, les mains entourant sa taille, Harry le regardait fixement. Ses yeux mauves contenant quelques particules de pourpre le dévoraient du regard. A aucun moment il ne détourna les yeux, subjugué._

 _Le blond écarta les barreaux de la prison, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires brindilles, avant de se précipiter vers sa moitié. Il la prit dans ses bras, le visage enfouis dans sa nuque respirant son odeur sans se lasser. Il rattrapait les jours qu'il avait manqué. Comblaient le temps où ils avaient été séparer. Soudain, comme par besoin de réaffirmer sa domination, pour montrer qui commandait, Drago posa ses lèvres dans son cou et mordit. Harry se détendit entre ses bras, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui._


	5. Explications

**_Hello ~ 🌸._** _Voici le chapitre quatre de Wars and Loves. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Il est en avance mais je voulais vous faire une petite surprise. Le prochain chapitre sera le 9 ou le 10 avril._

 _Relation HxH._

 _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez._

 _On se retrouve en bas 😊❤._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre quatre : Explications_**

 ** _26 Août. Clan Malfoy._**

 _En voyant Draco s'enfuir de la salle du trône, Le Roi et sa famille suivit des conseiller prirent le même chemin, tentant de le rattraper. Bien que moins rapidement que le jeune hybride, ils avaient rejoint la salle d'isolement. Bien que personne ne commenta la route du blond tous furent surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle il rejoignit son compagnon, de la vitesse qu'il avait utilisée._ _Il avait été encore plus choqué quand les gardes présents à ce moment-là dans la salle leur avaient conté comment il avait arraché les barreaux à mains nues._

 _Pour n'importe quel hybride cela s'avérait impossible. Pour les membres de la famille royale cela s'avérait difficile, très difficile, alors qu'il l'est fait avec tant de facilité laissait tout le monde sur le cul. Les barreaux avaient été fait à partir d'argent pur matière qui normalement empêchait les loups et les goules de la toucher. Quand ils arrivèrent, Draco était lui-même dans la cellule, assis sur le sol tenant Harry avec tellement de possessivité qu'aucun d'entre eux ne douta du fait qu'il s'agissait bien de son compagnon d'âme._

 _-Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que s'il s'agit d'une goule il n'a en rien son apparence, déclara ironiquement Scorpius._

 _Ils s'approchèrent tous du couple, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arriver. Au son de ces voix inconnus, Harry se retourna. Et son regard mauve croisa celui plein de stupeur de Lucius. Ce dernier, surpris ne savait quoi dire. Le regard de l'humain-si tant est qu'on puisse encore le considérer comme telle- était étrange. Cela faisait des centaines d'année qu'on en avait plus vu des comme ça. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, sans même prendre garde au ton de sa voix il murmura :_

 _-Une nymphe !_

 _Et son exclamation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et immédiatement un brouhaha indescriptible prit place dans la salle alors que tous commentaient tout en dévisageant la créature minutieusement._

 ** _{…}_**

 ** _Quelques minutes plus tôt, cellule d'isolement._**

 _Lentement, ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il reprenait le chemin vers la conscience. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut perdu, désorienté. Harry se demanda où il était, et après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la cellule ou il se trouvait il se redressa vivement comprenant qu'il était très loin de chez lui et visiblement loin de Draco._

 _Son mouvement brusque déclencha des maux de tête et aussitôt des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Son camping avec Draco... Draco qui va chercher du bois... La première fois avec Draco... Le monstre... Sa course poursuite... Sa blessure. Des yeux, bleu électrique. Une grimace cruelle... Le visage de Draco pencher au-dessus de lui, inquiet..._

 _Et à l'instant il se retrouvait dans une cellule. Sérieusement qu'était sa vie ?! Est ce qu'il rêvait ? Etait-ce une blague de Draco ? Il élimina tout de suite cette dernière pensée, Draco ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était un bon dominant. Aussitôt que cette pensée lui vint il fronça les sourcils. Un bon dominant ? Mais d'où sortait cette connerie. Brusquement Harry essaya de se relever mais ses côtes blessé et douloureuse lui firent comprendre qu'il ne devait pas tenter le Diable. Grâce à sa prise sur le mur, il réussit à prendre une position assise._

 _Etrangement, ou pas il se sentait en danger. Cela aurait pu paraître normal puisqu'il se retrouvait enfermé et blessé, mais il avait plus l'impression que c'était l'absence de Draco qui lui donnait cette sensation. Il secoua doucement la tête, quand il vit plusieurs bandes entourées autour de son torse, de sa jambe et de son poignet et il se demanda qui l'avait soigné. Il eut des sortes de flash en même temps, ne cessant de revoir deux grands yeux bleus, de longues griffes, un visage difforme. Un monstre. Une chute. Une blessure qu'il pensait mortelle. Le néant. Puis la sensation d'une présence réconfortante et protectrice à ses côtés. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il associa cette dernière avec Draco. Les sensations en lui étaient étrange. D'un côté se mêlaient la peur, l'angoisse, la douleur alors que de l'autre se retrouvait la douceur, une étreinte farouche protectrice._

 _Puis une pensée parasita son esprit, lui coupant la respiration. Ou était le blond ? Avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Etait-il toujours dans la forêt aux prises avec ce monstre ? L'avait-il cherché ? Le cherchait-il encore ? Et sa mère s'inquiétait-elle ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? Tant de question et pourtant si peu de réponses. Sentant les prémices d'une crise de panique il essaya de se concentrer sur un seul point, tout en se disant qu'il n'en avait jamais fait autant en si peu de temps. Il essayait de se canaliser, son esprit appelant celui du blond, réclamant sa présence et sa protection. Il fixa le mur en face de lui, déterminé à ne pas craquer. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ces joues il ferma les yeux serrant les paupières de toute ses forces. Puis se mit à prier._

 _« Draco_ _sauve moi ! Viens à moi je suis là. » Son âme, cherchant sa consœur, réclamai de l'aide. Ils étaient entrés en résonance. Harry sentit une réponse quand le son d'une porte rebondissant contre le mur le fit sursauter. Il se reprit ne voulant pas montrer sa peur à ses futurs bourreaux. Quand une silhouette s'approcha et qu'il sentit la présence il la reconnu immédiatement. Avec espoir il releva les yeux. Il ne montra pas sa stupéfaction quand il reconnut le blond, et verrouilla son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis._

 _Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps._

 _Le pourpre des yeux du blondinet s'accentua prenant quelques taches mauves en son centre._

 _Ses yeux virèrent au mauve, acquérant quelques particules pourpre._

 _Et Draco s'avança. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, se sentir piégé de le voir venir si près de lui, mais il ne ressentit que de l'impatience à sa grande surprise. De l'impatience, de l'envie et une grande détresse._

 _L'adolescent écarta les barreaux comme s'ils n'étaient que quelques branches d'arbres gênante avant de s'installer en face de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, le comprimant dans son étreinte, tout en respirant son odeur. Les larmes qu'il retenaient franchirent la barrière de ses yeux et il sanglota plusieurs minutes. Draco finit par lui chuchoter des mots doux aux oreilles, le suppliant d'arrêter de pleurer, lui assurant qu'il était là à présent, qu'il ne le laissera plus, qu'il le protégera de tout. Il lui reprocha de l'avoir abandonné avant de l'embrasser brutalement, cherchant un contact. Bizarrement il ne fut pas outré de cela. Les quelques baisers qu'il posa par la suite dans le creux de son cou le détendirent. Il ne fut surpris quand il le mordit réaffirment un lien dont il ignorait l'existence. Il ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur, seulement un immense plaisir et pourtant Draco n'y était pas aller de main morte. Il sentait son regard le couver, la respiration haletante. Soudain plusieurs hommes et femmes apparurent. Il se tenait devant eux, les fixant sans le moindre gène. Leurs lèvres remuaient, mais il n'entendait rien entièrement concentrer sur le blond._

 _-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne ressemble en rien à une goule. Entendit-il. Et il se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler._

 _Il détourna son regard du blond pour le poser sur celui qui avait parler. L'homme était grand, et extrêmement bien battit. Si son physique ne lui laissait aucun doute sur sa parenté avec Draco, tout dans sa façon de se tenir, de le regarder comme quelque chose de curieux le ramenait au blond. A n'en pas douter ils devaient faire partit de la même famille._

 _-Une nymphe ! S'exclama l'homme surpris._

 _Quand cette exclamation franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tous les regards se concentrèrent sur lui stupéfait alors que tous commençaient à parler entre eux se demandant quel était la part de vérité._

 _-Draco ?_

 _L'homme l'appela doucement comme s'il redoutait sa réaction. Réaction qui ne vient pas._

 _-Draco ? Le ton était exaspéré à présent._

 _Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'homme alors qu'il perdait patience._

 _-Draco Malfoy ! Tu va répondre à père oui ! S'exclama une autre voix venant de la droite. En le regardant bien Harry pensa qu'il devait également être de la famille de Draco, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Surement un frère ou un cousin._

 _Draco ne cessait de grogner, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever le regard vers eux._

 _-Draco Lucius Gabriel Malfoy !_

 _Voyant qu'il est trop concentré sur lui pour leur répondre, Harry lui pinça la cuisse tout de même surpris d'apprendre son nom complet._

 _-Draco ne soit pas mal polie !_

 _Il finit par les regarder de mauvaise grâce, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur son homme._

 _-Mon fils, allons discuter d'Harry dans la salle du conseil._

 _Le dit Harry fut surpris d'entendre son nom. Puis il tourna la tête vers son blond cherchant à avoir plus d'informations. Malheureusement était trop occuper à mordiller sa peau pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se racontait._

 _-Non. Je reste avec Harry. Répondit-il tout de même._

 _-Il peut venir. Soupira le père, lasse._

 _-Hum. Et ce fut la seule réponse qu'ils eurent._

 ** _{...}_**

 _La salle où ils s'installèrent était grande, sans doute faisait-elle le double de son salon qui pourtant n'était pas petite. Plusieurs lustres en cristal décoraient la pièce, augmentant la luminosité et la chaleur. Deux trônes recouverts de ce qui semblait être des parures d'or placé au fond de la salle, agrémentait la salle de classe. Les murs, couvert de peinture allant de l'ocre au bordeaux donnaient une touche d'élégance. Tout le monde se posa tout autour de la table. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses chaises de libre, Draco le tira vers lui le forçant à s'asseoir sur lui._

 _-Draco il y a des chaises. Ton ami peut s'y installer._

 _-Non, il reste sur moi. Grogna-t-il. Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer parfaitement bien installer._

 _Le blond s'était installer en bout de table, Harry sur les genoux. Il passa sa main droite sous son T-shirt, tandis que la gauche était posée sur sa cuisse._

 _Le brun était quand même gêné d'être le centre d'attention, et fronça les sourcils quand la main du blond caressa la peau de son ventre._

 _-Draco ce jeune homme est-il au courant pour nous ?_

 _-Non père._

 _Alors comme ça il avait raison, ils étaient réellement père et fils._

 _-Est-il au courant de ce qu'il est ?_

 _-Non père._

 _De ce que je suis ? Pensa Luan._

 _-Sais-tu de qu'elle espèce il fait partie ?_

 _Le silence borné de son fils fut une réponse suffisante. Le roi soupira et pensa qu'il le faisait beaucoup depuis le retour de sa progéniture._

 _Le roi prit une inspiration et débuta._

 _-Depuis la création du monde, à l'abris des regards plusieurs espèces ont toujours cohabité. Bien sur la plus grande vous la connaissez, les humains. Ce sont eux qui ont les plus grands territoires, et la population la plus grande. A leur insu se sont développer plusieurs autres espèce, capable de penser par eux même. A un moment donné ils se sont douté de l'existence des sorcières, à Salem ce qui vous devez vous en douter a conduit à la chasse aux sorcières._

 _Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. Il y a les vampires, créature de la nuit, ils descendent du premier être des ténèbres, Dracula. Les yeux sont jaune quand ils chassent, Doré quand ils se nourrissent. En général ils s'atténuent aux personnes de faible santé, ils absorbent la maladie et leur énergies vitale ce qui conduit à la mort de la victime._

 _Les vampires sont une espèce très fière, et très rancunière, la plupart des idées que se font les humains à propos d'eux sont fausses. Par exemple les vampires peuvent très bien sortirent au soleil. D'ailleurs ils vivent dans les pays chauds, en Transylvanie, en inde, et leur cible favorite restent les enfants._

 _Les lycanthropes, communément appelée loup-garou, font partie des espèces les plus connues. Nos yeux sont rouges. Nous chassons les soirs de pleines lunes en général des animaux. Chez les loups garous il existe une cérémonie que nous appelons la chasse. Quand un loup trouve son compagnon d'âme, il entreprend de le chasser. La chasse est classée en trois étapes._

 _Trouver son partenaire. Le loup trouvera son compagnon grâce à l'odeur qu'il dégage. Pour les loups cette odeur sera la plus belle qui existe. La seconde sera d'attendre une semaine complète entre le jour où on a trouvé sa compagne et le jour ou la chasse débutera vraiment._

 _Et la dernière revient à chasser, en général dans un espace que l'on sait protéger, on relâche notre âme et on la regarde nous fuir. Cela peut sembler très primitif mais cela conforte notre loup qu'il s'agit bien de cette personne. Dans le mois qui suit la chasse les deux âmes sœurs doivent s'unir charnellement. Les loups garous sont très possessifs et très dominateur envers leur compagnon._

 _En entendant cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir, repensant à leur union. Harry quant à lui compris enfin ce qu'était le blond et le lien qu'il avait avec toutes ces nuits précédent son arrivé. Il ne put que rougir également, incapable de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Ne faisant pas attention à leur réaction, Lucius reprit._

 _Les goules-bien que celle-ci ne sois pas à proprement parlé capable de penser sont des humains que les vampires ont tués puis transformé. Leurs yeux son bleu électrique. Cependant quelques choses foirent dans la transformation et ils se transforme en monstre._ _Ils vivent un peu n'importe où et s'attaque à toute les espèces exceptées celle des vampires. Quand un humain est mordu et/ou griffé assez profondément par une goule il y a 97 % de chance pour que l'humain en question se transforme à son tour. En général les goules viols leurs victimes avant de leurs ôté la vie._

 _Et en entendant cela Draco se félicita pour être arriver à temps. Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner s'il était arrivé trop tard. Il serra les points devant la possibilité, se mordant les lèvres au sang. Harry prit ses mains entre les siennes, essayant de le calmer. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou et chuchota._

 _-Il ne sais rien passer, je suis là et c'est grâce à toi. Ne t'en veux pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arriver._

 _-L_ _es 3% restant sont divisés en deux catégories. Ceux qui meurent et ceux pour qui la morsure et/ou griffure active un gène récessif. Dans ses cas là en général les ancêtres de l'humain appartenait à une espèce non-humaine._

 _Il y a les veelas, créature de l'amour. Leurs seuls buts dans la vie sont de trouver leurs compagnes ou compagnons et former une famille. Ils ne peuvent être infidèle et en général se réserve pour leur âme sœur. Si un veela est rejeté par son compagnon, il meure. Leurs yeux partagent certaines caractéristiques avec les loups garous dont la vue dans le noir ou la couleur. Ils protégeront leurs familles envers et contre tout quitte à tuer ou être tuer._

 _Ma femme est une veelane de sang royal et nos fils ont la moitié de son patrimoine génétique. L'avant dernière espèce est celle des Hybrides. Les hybrides sont nés de deux parents d'une espèce différente. Dans le cas de Draco je suis un loup garou et sa mère est une veelane. Ses yeux sont rouges, mais en général la couleur dépend des espèces croisées. Ses pouvoirs peuvent être semblable aux notre comme ils peuvent venir de nos ancêtres._

 _Il fit une pause évaluant les réactions de son public. Puis voyant qu'ils attendaient qu'il reprenne, il se lança._

 _Et pour finir il existe une espèce, rare. Très rare. Celle des Nymphes. La dernière fois qu'une nymphe est née remonte à 279 ans. En général les nymphes sont des femmes, mais quelques fois le gène se développe chez les hommes. Une nymphe mâle est encore plus rare qu'une femelle. Leurs yeux sont mauves._

 _La raison pour laquelle cette espèce est si rare, c'est que les vampires les chassent. Une nymphe est puissante et si on la tue on peut voler ses pouvoirs. Il y a 300 ans il y a eu une grande chasse durant laquelle presque la totalité des nymphes ont disparu. La nymphe mâle porte le gène de l'hermaphrodisme. Ils peuvent enfanter s'ils ont trouvé leurs compagnons. Comme chez les veela, ils auront un seul compagnon prédestiner dans leur vie. Ils ne vivront que pour eux. Si une nymphe et prise de force, soit elle se meurent sois elle perd toute personnalité et deviens soumise, elle ne réagit plus voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui encore les nymphes sont une espèce protéger._

 _Il finit sur cette note gardant le silence durant plusieurs longues minutes. Puis il ajouta :_

 _-A présent que vous en savez plus, il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher. Et il congédia tout le monde._

 _Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier, la tête complètement embrouillé et pleine de questions. Arriver devant les appartements de Scorpius, ils se séparèrent, les deux adolescents rejoignant les appartements du blond. Aussitôt, Draco déshabilla Harry sans que celui-ci ne crie au viol. Il semblait ailleurs et Draco fut inquiet. Il se déshabilla également avant de coucher son brun dans son lit. Il le rejoignit rapidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était que 15 heure de l'après-midi, pourtant tout deux tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. La journée avait été longue._


	6. Attaques

_**Bonjour !** Je suis en retard. Désoler. J'ai eu pas mal de souci depuis quelques temps, c'est assez compliqué ces temps ci et vraiment je ne pouvais pas écrire mais je suis la. Je suis la et le chapitre cinq l'es aussi. J'espère que vous allez l'apprecié. _

_**Bonne lecture**._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre cinq :** Attaques. _

**_26 Septembre. Clan Malfoy._**

 _Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les révélations fracassantes du Roi. Le temps avait filé, ne laissant pas vraiment à Harry le temps de réaliser tout ce que sa situation impliquait._

 _Il aurait dû retourner à l'école au début du mois mais faute de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs il était obligé de demeurer dans le clan en compagnie du blond._

 _Il avait tout arrangé avec sa mère, celle-ci se débrouillant pour lui envoyer les cours qu'il manquait. Il aimait sa mère, elle était compréhensive, et douce. Bien sûr elle avait mal vécu le fait d'être éloignée si longtemps de son fils unique mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le choix. Ils avaient fait avec._

 _Ses câlins, ses surnoms lui manquaient. Il aurait tout donné pour la revoir, mais il savait que bientôt ils pourraient remonter à la surface et ils iraient la visiter, Draco le lui avait promis._

 _Après les explications que leur avaient donné Lucius, ils avaient réfléchi. D'abord séparément, puis ensuite avait parler essayant de comprendre ce qui arriverait à présent._

 _Evidemment le blond avait grandi avec l'idée qu'il avait une âme sœur, il savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il trouverait Harry et il était prêt pour ce que cela représentait._

 _Cependant, le brun lui était dans le flou. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne comprenait plus. Comment pourrait-il vraiment vivre en sachant que chaque jours son secret devrait le rester sous peine de se faire chasser par une bande de vampire en quête de pouvoir ? Pourrait-il vraiment assumer de ne plus être humain ? L'avait-il vraiment été un jour ? Pourrait-il assumer de voir sa destiner lié à celle de Draco Malfoy ? De portée ses enfants ?_

 _Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout allait trop vite pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Ne pouvait-il pas être un adolescent normal de 16 ans ? A son âge ses seules préoccupations auraient dû être ses études, ses amis se trouver un petit ami, annoncer à sa mère son homosexualité et perdre sa virginité. Au lieu de sa il se retrouvait au milieu d'un clan de créature magique dont il était la plus rare et il était lié au fils du Roi. Au moins avait-il perdu sa virginité. Se dit-il ironiquement._

 _Attendez._

 _Retour en arrière._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il avait perdu sa virginité OK._

 _Depuis un peu plus d'un mois il avait couché régulièrement avec son blond._

 _Ils s'étaient rapprocher partageant des moments de complicité, des moments de tendresse, des jeux._

 _Ils pouvaient se parler de tout et de rien durant des heures alors quand Draco se tenait devant lui en tenu d'Adam, quand il le touchait il ne résistait pas._

 _Bien qu'il soit perdu et qu'il ne cesse de se poser des questions, il ne pouvait résister au blond, il ne pouvait dire non quand sa langue effleurait..._

 _Le jeune Evans secoua la tête se sortant de ses pensées salaces._

 _Le père de Dray avait bien dit qu'il pouvait donner la vie n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, et vêtu en tout et pour tout du caleçon banc appartenant à Draco, le jeune homme courut à travers l'habitation recherchant le blond ou son frère aîné. Il dévala les escaliers manquant plus d'une fois de chuté et parcourut ses couloirs qu'il connaissait si peu. S'il les trouva ce fut un hasard. Ils avaient l'air d'être en réunion et plusieurs dizaines d'homme et de femmes se trouvait avec eux._

 _Quand la porte claqua à son arriver tous se turent. Sans plus de considération à l'égard d'eux il se rua sur le cadet du clan Malfoy agrippant sa chemise blanche._

 _-Oh mon Dieu, je t'en supplie dit moi que tu mettais un préservatif à chaque fois._

 _En voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis pâlir, Il poussa un cri le secouant de toute ses forces._

 _-Non ! Non ! Non ! NON ! Ces pas possibles sa doit être un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar... ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au seigneur murmurait-il les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Ça ne fait qu'un mois que ton gène s'est réveiller, je ne pense pas que tu puisses tomber enceint si tôt dit-il avec un rire jaune._

 _Puis il tourna un regard rempli d'espoir vers son père._

 _-N'est-ce pas père ?_

 _-Les garçons ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de discutions. Allons dans mon bureau._

 _Harry rougit alors qu'il comprenait qu'il venait de confirmer devant tout ce monde qu'il avait couché avec Draco._

 _-Oh mon dieu. Cette journée est de pire en pire. Déclara le brun._

 _Alors que ça remarque déclenchait quelques rires dans l'assemblé, les garçons suivirent Lucius accompagné de Scorpius et de Narcissa._

 _Ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant que Narcissa ne pousse une grande porte._

 _-Entrée, leur dit-elle._

 _En silence ils s'installèrent. Lucius entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet._

 _-Après la fermeture du lien, avez-vous réitérer ?_

 _Les deux adolescents rougirent en acquiesçant. Cependant Harry s'exclama._

 _-Quel lien ?_

 _-Votre liens d'âme sœur voyons._

 _Le brun n'y croyait pas._

 _Pour lui toute cette histoire d'âme sœur n'était qu'une vaste blague._

 _Alors il jeta un regard plein d'interrogation au père du blond. Quand ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire._

 _-Euh Monsieur Draco et moi ne sommes pas âme sœur._

 _Il s'en voulu légèrement en voyant la mine blessée du blond qui ne supportait pas qu'il renie leur lien._

 _Scorpius observa la réaction de son frère avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne lui monte aux lèvres._

 _-Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le blond détourna le regard, ce qui valut toute les réponses du monde. Son père avait été plus que clair un mois plus tôt, il pensait qu'Harry l'avait accepté._

 _-Me dire quoi ? Dray de quoi ils parlent ? Tu veux dire que cette histoire d'âme sœur est vraie ?_

 _-Hm Oui. Mais pour ma défense mon père te la dit le mois dernier._

 _-Tu ne comptais pas me le dire toi ? C'est ton père mon âme sœur peut-être ? Demanda-t-il avec mauvais foi. Tu pensais peux être que si j'y avait cru je t'aurais laissé me toucher sans aucun foutu préservatifs ?_

 _Son ton était glacé, agacé._

 _-Non mais je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pas humain, que je pouvais m'accoupler avec mon âme sœur et en tomber enceinte. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelques choses d'important._

 _A présent il était énervé manquant de s'arracher les cheveux._

 _Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche._

 _Cependant il fut coupé par son beau-père._

 _-Calmez-vous les enfants. Jeune homme je suis sûre que Draco avait prévu de vous le dire. Enfin j'espère. Rajout a-t-il tout bas._

 _-Père vous pensez qu'il est possible qu'il soit enceint si tôt ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Ton frère est médecin. Il lui fera passer les tests. Evidemment chez les nymphes c'est un peu compliquer que chez les humaines mais d'ici quelques heures vous devriez être sûr._

 ** _{…}_**

 ** _26 septembre. 19 heure. Clan Malfoy._**

 _Harry Evans était anxieux et tremblait littéralement. Dire qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf était un euphémisme. Dans quelques minutes Scorpius lui ferais une prise de sang et s'il avait peur des monstres, il était littéralement terrifié par les aiguilles._

 _Honnêtement ne pouvait-il pas faire une échographie simplement ?_

 _Avoir la réponse à ces questions lui faisait également peur. Que feraient-ils si le test s'avérait positif ?_

 _Le plus jeune Malfoy voyant dans quel état se mettait son homme le prit dans ses bras, craignant légèrement de se faire rejeter. Cependant le brun accueillit l'étreinte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve._

 _Aucun des deux adolescents ne se sentait prêt à avoir un enfant, ils avaient à peine 16 ans, n'avaient pas encore terminer le lycée et avaient tout un tas d'autre chose à gérer. Ils étaient eux même des enfants. Même si ses parents l'avaient eu au même âge, lui ne se voyait pas élever un bébé._

 _Il n'avait pas la fibre paternelle. Ou devait-il dire maternel ?_

 _Non hors de question qu'il se nomme lui-même maman. Il était un homme merde._

 _Cependant s'il s'avérait que ce bébé était bien là, grandissant en lui, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il l'élèverai car ce petit être n'avait rien demandé à personne._

 _Il n'avait pas demandé à être là et si c'est parent savait se servir d'un préservatif ou mieux contrôler leur hormones ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui._

 _Son regard se posa partout dans la pièce. Il essaya de e concentrer sur tout excepté la seringue que tenait le blond et quand draco posa un léger baiser sur son front il le remercia d'un regard._

 _Il fixa son regard sur son petit copain et lui sourit doucement._

 _-Allons-y dit Scorpius._

 _L'aîne le sortit de ses réflexions et il sursauta violemment posant une main sur son cœur. Il lança un regard noir au blond qui se foutait de lui._

 _Le plus grand stérilisa la seringue avant de nettoyer son bras. Alors que la seringue allait pénétrer son bras, Draco détourna son attention en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement. Leur langues se mouvèrent ensemble, entamant une danse sensuelle._

 _Scorpius par habitude trouva rapidement une veine et préleva le sang. Le brun ne réagit que peu, complètement absorbé par cette langue jouant avec la sienne._

 _Il désinfecta de nouveau avant d'apposer un pansement._

 _-Voilà les résultats devrait arriver d'ici deux jours. Vous devrez patienter._

 ** _28 septembre. Clan Malfoy._**

 _Les deux jours passèrent avec une lenteur effroyable._

 _Le lendemain de l'examen les deux garçons trépignaient d'impatience. Draco se demanda quelques secondes comment réagirait le brun si les résultats s'avéraient positifs. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avorter mais... Lui en voudrait-il ?_

 _-Bébé ? Appela le blond ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _Harry ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Après tout il n'avait pas fait l'amour seul._

 _-Ne t'excuse pas je ne t'en veux pas..._

 _-Mais je trouve quand même que tu serais beau en portant mon bébé._

 _Ajouta le blondinet._

 _Tout le monde saurait qu'en toi grandit un petit nous, tout le monde saurait que tu es à moi et que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aimer et profitez de ton corps, Termina le blond. Si le début de son discours était amoureux et tendre, la fin était possessive._

 _-Dray?_

 _-Oui ? Le blond sourit._

 _-Ta gueule. On à seize ans ! Rappela Luan._

 _-Oui je sais. Mais je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas humain._

 _-Mhz. Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça._

 _-Si les résultats sont positifs tu vas le garder. Questionna le blond appréhendant la réponse._

 _-Évidemment. Je ne vais pas tuer mon bébé. S'offusqua-t-il._

 _Il avait l'air tellement outrer alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles._

 _-Aller ne boude pas. C'était juste une question mon ange._

 _Voyant que le brun s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, l'adolescent blond se releva et son vis-à-vis sur ses cuisses._

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _Il lui fit pleins de baiser papillons sur les lèvres, alternant entre ses paupières closes, ses joues, ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie sourire._

 _Lentement ses baisers se firent plus doux, plus sensuel. Il descendit dans son cou, portant quelques coups de langue ici et là._

 _Doucement il mordilla la chair sensible, voulant laisser sa marque._

 _-Tu es à moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? La question avait été presque grogné._

 _Contre toute attentes, Harry ne nia pas. De toute façon c'était une question rhétorique. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesçait._

 _-Dis le. Quémanda le blond en lui faisant plusieurs suçons mordillant sa peau._

 _Harry essaya. Il essaya vraiment, mais la main de son petit ami qui jouait présentement avec son téton gauche l'empêcha de répondre._

 _-Dis le, Ordonna-t-il. Dis que tu m'appartiens._

 _-Je..._

 _Son autre main descendit à l'intérieur de son pantalon pressant langoureusement la bosse qui s'y trouvait. La peau du brun était en feu, il ondulant les hanches demandant plus._

 _Il lécha le second bouton de chair, alors qu'il malaxait son sexe au travers du tissu. Fiévreusement, sa langue laissa des sillons de feu sur son passage alors qu'il léchait, suçait chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Il débarrassa le brun de ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair._

 _Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, posant quelques doux baisers n'importe où sur la peau blanche._

 _Le caleçon du brun suivit le même chemin que le reste de ses habits, alors que Draco se positionnait au-dessus de sa verge dressée._

 _Un coup de langue bien placé fit couiner le plus jeune, alors que le blond se jouait de lui. La torture sembla durer des heures alors que Harry était prêt à jouir. Il suça le gland doucement, langoureusement, sensuellement avant de lécher toute la longueur. Il prit les bourses dans ses mains jouant avec, les titillant, alors qui prenait la verge dans sa bouche. Il suça avec force, avec envie._

 _-'Ry dit le._

 _-Je. Je suis à toi._

 _Draco grogna satisfait._

 _-Plus fort, je veux que tout le monde le sache._

 _Le blond le prépara longuement, décidé à ne pas lui faire mal. Il ignora son propre sexe qui pourtant lui faisait mal tellement il était dur. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait abondement. Il déplia un préservatif, qu'il se mit lui-même avant de verser de l'huile de massage dessus, l'étalant en se masturbant._

 _Puis enfin vint le moment où il entra en son compagnon. Ce moment où ils furent réunis dans le plaisir._

 _L'hybride débuta ses va et viens. Après un long moment ou leur danse les menaient inexorablement vers la jouissance, Draco accéléra ses coups de reins._

 _-Crie le ! Dit-il Crie à qui tu appartiens._

 _En disant cela il accéléra ses coups de boutoirs._

 _Quand il toucha ce point sensible à l'intérieur du brun, ce dernier hurla de plaisir._

 _-A TOI ! JE T'APPARTIENS, JE SUIS A TOI !_

 _Il continua inlassablement, l'embrassant, le pénétrant aussi profondément qu'il pouvait. Quand il retoucha de nouveau cette petite tache à l'intérieur de lui Harry hurla avant de se libérer violemment se contractant autour de la queue qui le pilonnait._

 _En voyant le visage de l'homme en dessous de lui, ce visage si érotique à ce moment-là, le blond jouit en de longue couler de sperme, remplissant le preservatif. Il se retira de lui, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement. Il jeta le préservatif usagé avant de s'installer près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa chaleur, le câlinant autant qu'il put. Il lui chuchota combien il avait été parfait, combien il était fier d'être avec lui, et quand il vit que Harry s'était endormis il chuchota :_

 _-Je t'aime mon ange._

 _Et après un dernier baiser il le rejoignit dans les bras de morphée. Le lendemain, au réveil, ils s'embrassèrent puis rirent quand Harry déclara._

 _-Les bisous du matin c'est mieux après le dentifrice._

 _Il était tout juste neuf heure quand Scorpius reçut les résultats des analyses sanguine._

 _Il envoya un serviteur quérir son frère et son compagnon alors qu'il tenait Jayliann dans ses bras. Elle et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle était sa compagne, sa meilleure amie, la femme d'a vie. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient jouer ensemble, s'étaient de nombreuse fois disputée. Mais jamais il n'avait pu se séparer. Deux années les séparaient. Quand Scorpius avait eu fêté ses seize ans elle n'en avait que quatorze, et ils n'avaient pas eu la confirmation de leur lien. Ils avaient dû attendre deux longues années avant de pouvoirs en être sûr, et pouvoir fermer leurs liens. Maintenant plus que jamais alors qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant, il savait qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Dans trois mois elle accoucherait et dans trois mois ils rencontreraient leur fille. Kyleen Eléonore Elyoska. Blonde avec de jolies boucles elle était la plus belle femme à ses yeux. Ses yeux était noisette, ce qui pour une pure blonde était rare. Mais c'était ce qui la rendait si particulièrement. Mesurant un peu plus d'un mètre 70 elle lui arrivait pourtant à peine à la nuque. Son frère et son beau-frère arrivèrent dans son cabinet pas le moins du monde réveiller. Il avait l'air de n'avoir que peu dormi, pourtant il était lavé et habiller. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il leur dit :_

 _-Faut dormir le soir les garçons. Jayliann je te présente Harry le compagnon de mon stupide petit frère._

 _Harry je te présente Jayliann, ma compagne._

 _-Enchanté. Dit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard le Roi et la Reine arrivèrent. A présent qu'ils étaient complets, Scorpius pouvait annoncer ce qu'il avait à annoncer._

 _-Alors les garçons, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise. Laquelle vous voulez en premier ?_

 _-La mauvaise._

 _-Harry tu a un taux anormal de globule blanc dans le sang, je vais te prescrire des cachets pour les régulariser. Ok ?_

 _-Oui monsieur._

 _-Appelle moi Scorpius._

 _-D'accord Scorpius. Dit-il._

 _-Maintenant la bonne nouvelle. Les résultats de la prise de sang son négatif. J'ai refait le test deux fois et tu n'es pas enceint. Mais, je vais vérifier une dernière fois avec une échographie car une prise de sang n'est pas sûr à 100%._

 _Harry et Draco était en quelques sorte soulagé. Il espérait que les résultats de l'échographie confirmeraient le diagnostic de son frère._

 _Alors que Scorpius allait demander aux adolescents de le suivre dans la salle attenante, une alarme retentit dans tout le château causant un panique infernal._

 _-Les garçons quelqu'un attaque le palais. Scorp' les enfants et les femmes enceintes._

 _Mets-les en sécurité et vient me rejoindre à l'entrée._

 _Scorpius empoigna sa femme avant de sortir._

 _-Cissa rassemble tous les combattants dit leur de se préparer._

 _La veelane se téléporta, laissant son mari gérer le reste._

 _Le roi se tourna vers son fils cadet._

 _-Draco met ton compagnon en sécurité tant que nous ne somme pas sur qu'il ne porte pas ta progéniture, il est une cible facile, surtout qu'il n'a pas encore appris à totalement contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs._

 _-Oui père. Draco n'hésita pas portant Harry à travers les dédales de couloirs. Soudain le sol trembla et ils rencontrèrent brutalement un mur. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et prit le brun contre lui déployant ses ailes._

 _-On ira plus vite ainsi._

 _Ils volèrent haut, discrètement et arrivèrent devant deux grands portes blindés. Draco les ouvrit aussi vite qu'il le pût, faisant le brun rentrer. Il referma les portes derrière eux. Il les conduisit encore quelques minutes à travers plusieurs pièces, avant de s'arrêter devant des escaliers._

 _Ils les descendirent rapidement arrivant face à une nouvelle porte qu'ils franchirent avec aisance._

 _Une grande pièce totalement vierge de peinture les attendait. Elle qui de l'extérieur semblait petite, faisait pourtant plus de 15 mètre carré. Assis sur les fauteuils, canapé, et autre meuble en cuir blanc prévu à cet effet, une centaine de personnes composé initialement de femmes et d'enfant les accueillirent. En silence ils s'installèrent alors que l'attente commençait. Draco embrassa tendrement son homme le serrant tout contre lui. Rien ne devait lui arriver._

 ** _{…}_**

 ** _28 septembre. Deuxième sous-sol Clan Malfoy_**

 _Trois heures. Voilà maintenant trois heures que cette foutue alarme avait sonné. Trois heures d'angoisse, de peur, d'attente. Trois longues heures interminables. Le temps ne semblait pas vouloir défiler les obligeant à se morfondre, à tourner en rond dans cette pièce. Ils étaient en sécurité pendant que le reste du Clan se battaient contre il ne savait qu'elle menace._

 _Les femmes tournaient dans tous les sens se demandant si leur époux reviendraient en vie, elle se devaient de rester forte pour les enfants qui à chaque bruit fondaient en larmes. Bien sûr à part la famille royale, lui n'avait encore aucune attache, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour le peuple de Draco._

 _Depuis son arrivé impromptu ici-bas, il s'était encore plus attaché au blond, pas à cause d'un quelconque lien, ou d'un soi-disant destin. Simplement par ce qu'il avait appris à le connaître sous un autre angle que celui qu'il présentait chez lui. Ils avaient rit ensemble. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait pleuré dans ces bras, quand l'insécurité devenait trop grande. Et plus que tout Draco avait répondu à nombre de ses questions, essayant au maximum de le rassurer. De faire grandir l'embryon de confiance entre eux. Quand ils avaient discuté de sa possible grossesse, Draco à aucun moment n'avait objecté qu'il veuille garder son bébé, leur bébé._

 _Malgré leur début conflictuel - et il devait l'avouer- passablement bizarre ou l'attirance entre eux était indéniable, il l'avait pris d'affection. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler d'amour, mais il savait que cela ne tarderait pas._

 _Bon à part sa mère il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, n'avait jamais eu le cœur qui battait la chamade pour qui que ce soit donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment étiqueté ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était allé trop vite et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir connu le blond toute sa vie._

 _Evidemment avouer qu'il était attiré par le blond et probablement en train de tomber sous son charme reviendrait à donner la victoire à Draco qui pensait qu'il était déjà raide dingue de lui. Entièrement sous son charme. Mais en amour il fallait savoir mettre sa fierté de côté._

 _Et puis si le sexe était si bon à chaque fois ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice. Il sourit doucement en pensant au sourire du blond s'il entendait ses pensées._

 _Puis il grimaça en songea à ses peurs. Il était terrifié d'apprendre son homosexualité à sa mère, puisqu'évidemment cette dernière ne savait pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Personne de son entourage ne l'avait deviné et il voulait que cela reste comme ça tant qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer la vérité. Il ne voulait pas s'engager avant de réellement s'assumer devant qui de droit. Il se doutait bien qu'il devrait à un moment ou à un autre en parler ne serait-ce que pour le risque de grossesse mais il ne voulait pas que sa mère cesse de l'aimer._

 _Après tout il ne lui restait plus qu'elle._

 _ **{...}**_

 _Ils avaient tous déjeuner, après que plusieurs des femmes se soient misent au fourneau dans les cuisines. Le brun avait été surpris de trouver des cuisines dans une salles comme celle -ci mais soit, il était chez les Malfoy après tout. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il avait fini par se rapprocher des enfants qui pleurait, sûrement mort de peur. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les distraire, pour les faire rire, jouant avec eux, leur racontant des histoires de princesses et de dragons, le faisant faire des concours de grimaces, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que les larmes arrêtent de rouler sur leurs joues, et tout cela sous le regard attendrit du blond._

 _Finalement, il avait plutôt bien réussi. Et les mères présente l'avaient regardé avec tendresse, reconnaissante. Quand il avait recommencé à jouer au fond de la salle, il avait fait le tour de la pièce prenant le temps de parler avec chaque femme. Il avait essayé de prendre un air sur de lui alors qu'il tremblait intérieurement._

 _Il avait appris à les connaître et s'ils n'étaient pas tout enfermé dans ces conditions, il aurait pu dire qu'il avait passé un bon moment._

 _Il serait bientôt quinze heures. Cela ferait bientôt six heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle et à l'instant il parlait avec une jeune femme._

 _Elle était enceinte. Elle en était à son sixième mois et son ventre adorablement arrondit la sublimait. Elle avait dit s'appeler Sara, présentement âgée de vingt-six années. Son mari était parti combattre. Elle avait un premier fils Josh âgé de quatre ans qui jouait parmi les enfants. Ses cheveux était blanc. D'un blanc immaculé, qui rejoignait la couleur de ses yeux. Au premier abord il avait été choqué, perturber. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle voyait, elle avait ri, d'un rire cristallin. Elle avait fini par lui répondre que oui elle voyait, sûrement mieux que lui._

 _Un grincement interrompit leurs discutions alors que son blond se postait devant la porte près à les protéger._

 _Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres alors que Scorpius et Jayliann apparaissaient devant eux._

 _-C'est bon plus rien à craindre. Seul quelques goules ont pénétré dans le palais. Mais grâce à tous les hommes qu'on avait on les a rapidement maîtrisés. On a vérifié s'il en restait plusieurs fois, on à fouiller le château de fond en comble et la menace à disparu. Leur assura-t-il._

 _-Deux possibilités s'ouvre à nous. Soit quelqu'un à l'intérieur les as aidés, soit quelqu'un de l'extérieur à réussis à passer nos barrières. Je ne sais pas laquelle je préfère. Dit-il ironique._

 _-On peut remonter ? Demanda une des femmes._

 _-Oui pas de souci._

 _Les femmes et les enfants suivirent Scorpius qui leur fit prendre un chemin différent de celui par lequel ils étaient arrivé._

 _-Ils vont où ?_

 _-Dans leurs secteurs. Le palais est séparé en trois partie. A la surface donc là où on était il y a le secteur royal. Nos appartements, la salle du trône, les salles pour les conseils, les salles de bals. Les deux étages en dessous servent à mettre les prisonniers, les cellules y sont. Quelques cuisines y sont disséminées ainsi que quelques appartements pour les gardes._

 _Nos ancêtres on crée des souterrains ou ils ont construit la ville. Notre ville est tout en bas et le peuple y vit. En cas d'attaque il y a la salle ou en est. La plus protéger, infranchissable. Tu as compris ?_

 _-Hm Ouais. Fit-il, pas vraiment sur d'être crédible._

 _Après les explications, les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent les escaliers, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui les entourait. Se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre._

 _Après tout le palais avait été sécurisé._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent devant les mêmes porte qu'ils avaient franchi un peu plus tôt, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir deux hommes devant eux. A la tête que tirait le blond, Harry compris qu'ils_

 _ne les connaissaient probablement pas et qu'ils devaient être des ennemis._

 _-'Ry recule. Demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _-Mais... Voulu-t-il argumenter._

 _-Harry, putain recule je te dis. Grogna le blond._

 _Le brun fit ce qui lui était demandé. Inquiet quant à la tournure que prenait les événements. Il glapit quand il vit les deux assaillants sautés sur son homme. Les choses se passèrent au ralenti devant ses yeux stupéfait._

 _Draco se transforma complètement, se battant contre eux avec aisance._

 _Tout bascula en quelques seconde. L'un des deux ennemis planta ses crocs dans le bras du blond, et profitant de son état, le second se jeta sur le brun, plantant ses griffes acérées dans son abdomen._

 _-Non, non pas encore une fois._

 _Harry tomba froidement au sol quand l'homme le relâcha. Draco se libéra rapidement avant d'en finir froidement avec les deux autres. Il se jeta près du brun essayant d'endiguer la plaie. Son bras lui faisait mal et il savait que s'il regardait il verrait ses veines noircir. Après tout le venin de vampire leur étaient nocif. Il prit Harry dans ses bras tentant de ne pas paniquer à la vue du sang qui continuait de s'écouler._

 _-Allez mon bébé tient bon, on va voir Scorp. Je t'en supplie tient le coup ça va aller, je vais prendre soin de toi... Supplia-t-il._

 _Il utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour se téléporter dans le cabinet de son frère. Quand il posa Harry sur la table de métal froid il tomba au sol. Il n'eut que le temps de voir le regard inquiet de son frère avant de s'évanouir._

 ** _{…}_**

 _A son réveil, Draco fut dans le brouillard. Ses sens étaient embrouillés, comme étouffer. Le blond remarqua deux choses. Il était couché dans un lit, ce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait. Et Harry n'était pas auprès de lui._

 _Les souvenirs affluèrent brutalement et il se releva fébrilement. Il chancela. Il ferma les yeux quelques seconde, voulant chasser le vertige qui l'assaillait avant de se reprendre sa route comme il le put._

 _Le chemin lui parut extrêmement long alors qu'il n'avait en réalité fait que quelques pas. Il arriva jusqu'au appartement de Scorpius essoufflé, chancelant, les yeux à moitié fermer par la souffrance. Pourtant il ouvrit la porte. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au canapé avant de s'y asseoir._

 _-Scorpius dit-il._

 _-humm, J'arrive Dray. Répondit ce dernier._

 _Scorpius arriva, habillé d'une chemise en soie noire, et un slim blanc._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. Tu es totalement vidé, le venin s'est répandu beaucoup plus vite parce que tu as fait trop d'effort. Tu as failli mourir petit frère. Ne joue plus avec ta vie ainsi s'il te plait. Son ton était inquiet._

 _-Merci de m'avoir sauvé grand frère mais je ne pouvais pas rester couché en ne sachant pas ce qui était arriver à Harry._

 _En voyant la pâleur prendre possession du visage de son frère, Draco demanda :_

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il va bien ?_

 _Son ton était à présent affoler alors qu'il tentait de nouveau de se lever._

 _-Quand tu me l'as amené, enfin façon de parler, il était faible. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai dû lui faire une transfusion. J'ai dû lui injecter de la morphine pour le calmer parce que ses pouvoirs se sont réveiller, et je ne pouvais pas le soigner correctement. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques et je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le ramener la seconde fois. Cependant je pense que c'était à cause du choc que son corps à ressentit. Songeât-il à haute voix. Finalement la plaie s'est cautérisé et je lui ai fait des points de suture. Il va garder la cicatrice._

 _Draco soupira de soulagement, ouf tout allait bien._

 _-Alors pourquoi à tu l'air si inquiet grand frère, tout va pour le mieux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je suis désolé petit frère, reprit l'aîné._

 _Le résultat des prises de sang était négatif tu te souviens ?_

 _Il attendit que son frère acquiesce avant de reprendre._

 _-Mais durant l'opération, il a eu des écoulements de sang étrange alors je l'ai scanné rapidement et..._

 _Il ne put finir en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son frère qui visiblement avait compris ou il voulait en venir._

 _Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras, le berçant, le laissant évacuer sa tristesse._

 _\- Le vampire qui l'attaqué ne le visait pas. Il visait l'embryon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire puisque je n'ai pu faire l'échographie. Il était enceint d'un mois et quelques jours. Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, je sais que ça te fait mal aussi mais il faudra que tu le soutiennes. Les nymphes réagissent rarement bien à la perte d'un bébé._

 _Scorpius se sentit mal de lui dire ça d'un ton aussi neutre en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de son frère._

 _-Mon bébé est mort ? Sa voix se brisa, il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée, qu'avant même qu'il ne puisse connaître sa présence on lui avait enlevé son bébé._

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-Mais... Comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Et puis comment ils l'ont su ?_

 _-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que c'était peut-être quelqu'un au sein du Clan ?_

 _-Oui_

 _-Et bien on en a la preuve._

 ** _{...}_**

 _Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux la première chose qui passa son esprit était qu'il se retrouvait bien trop souvent allongé dans le cabinet de son beau-frère. La seconde fut qu'étrangement il se sentait vide. Bêtement il pensa qu'il devait avoir faim, qu'il réussira facilement à combler ce vide inexpliqué. Il avait la bouche pâteuse mais cela était dut au sommeil artificiel. Il était branché à plusieurs perfusions, qui était rempli d'un liquide rosé. Il regardait autour de lui cherchant Draco et quand il ne le vit pas il essaya de se lever. Les souvenirs affluèrent, le rendant faible. Il chuta du lit, murmurant le nom de l'homme avec qui il était._

 _Le bruit de sa chute alerta les deux garçons qui se précipitèrent à son chevet._

 _Harry sourit en voyant le blond qui bien que mal en point se hâta de le rejoindre._

 _Son sourire mourut quand il avisa des sillons de larmes séchés sur les joues du blondinet et de la mine triste qu'arborait le blond._

 _-Quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ?_

 _Il avait lancé cette phrase dans le vide s'attendant à ce que le blond lui dit qu'il était con._

 _Mais quand le blond éclata en sanglot il sut qu'il avait fait une boulette. Oui quelqu'un était mort. Alors il prit le blond dans ses bras le serrant aussi fort qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme._


	7. Choix

**_Bonjour !_** _Je sais, cela fait une éternité depuis la dernière publication n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été pas mal occupée durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler mais, je vais tenter de publier plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant. Je vais tenter de mettre à jours mes histoires au moins une fois par mois, et si j'ai de l'avance, pourquoi pas deux._

 _Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous êtes toujours enthousiaste et que vous continuerez de me lire ^^_

 _Pardon pour les fautes._

 _Allez assez parler, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre six : Choix_**

 _Apprendre la nouvelle à Harry fut la chose la plus difficile que Drago eut à faire. Le brun l'avait regardé, ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il versait tant de larmes. Il l'avait consolé, puis avait attendu qu'il se calme pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui l'avait tant bouleversé. Dans ses yeux Drago lisait toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui, tout l'amour. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry l'aimait, même si ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. Et en gardant le silence, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui annoncer pour le bébé, il tentait de faire passer la pilule doucement. Malheureusement, connaissant le jeune Evans, sa sensibilité quand cela touchait à la famille, et connaissant à présent sa nature de Nymphe, il doutait qu'il y en existe une. Peu importe la façon dont il lui annoncerai cela, il le prendrait mal. Très mal. Et ce serait à lui, son compagnon, son amour de le consoler, de le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il avait le cœur lourd et plein de ressentiments. Il avait la haine contre ceux qui détruisait cette vie qu'il mettait tant d'ardeur à construire avec le brun. Contre ceux qui gâchait leur avenir, leur amour. Drago dégagea une mèche brune du visage du brun._

 _Il voyait bien l'inquiétude qui dansait dans ses yeux émeraude. Et il se trouva bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient cessé de rouler sur ses joues, avant de fermer les yeux. Il serra les paupières si fort qu'il douta un instant de pouvoir voir en ouvrant les yeux. Puis il prit une grande inspiration décidée à se lancer._

 _ **{…}**_

 _Drago cessa enfin de verser des larmes sous le regard mort d'inquiétude d'Harry. Ce dernier était stupéfait. Quelqu'un était-il vraiment mort ? Voir le grand, le protecteur, le moqueur Drago Lucius Malfoy verser des larmes était terrifiant. La nouvelle concernait-elle un membre de sa famille ? Drago était-il gravement malade ? Malade au point d'en mourir ? Des films les plus inquiétant les uns que les autres défilait dans son esprit. Il serra le blond dans ses bras. Il ferma les paupières et pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait que rien de mal n'arrive au blond, ni à aucun membre de sa famille, car malgré lui il s'était attaché à eux. Il s'accrocha aussi fort qu'il put au blond, souhaitant le réconforter. Sa tête trouva refuge au creux de son cou alors que ses bras entouraient sa taille. Encore à moitié allongé, la position n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Mais, il ferait avec. En le voyant se mordre les lèvres après une profonde inspiration, il sentit la crainte prendre place au creux de son estomac._

 _-Je... 'Ry je suis désolé._

 _Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le blond s'excusait._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Le jeune Malfoy tenta de faire preuve de tact. Mais, pouvait-on faire preuve de tact pour annoncer à un parent que son enfant dont il n'avait même pas conscience de la présence était mort ?_

 _-Les créatures qui nous ont attaqué plus tôt dans la journée était des vampires. Il n'en avait pas après le roi, ni même envers le royaume. Quoique dans un sens si._  
 _-De quoi tu parles Dray ? Il ne comprenait pas. Les paroles de l'autre adolescent ne prenaient pas de sens dans son esprit._

 _-Bébé ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît, sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Sa voix était pleine d'angoisse._

 _-D'accord continue, Dit-il._

 _Il souffla avant de reprendre._

 _-Un des membres du Clan nous as trahit. On ne s'est pas encore lequel, une enquête vient d'être lancé. Il a informé un des clans ennemis de ta présence en ces lieux et de ton statut. Les vampires portent toujours un signe distinctif qui permet aux autres espèces de savoir à quel Clan ils appartiennent. Ceux-là venaient du Clan Potter._

 _Les yeux de l'adolescent s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes qu'il ne laissa pourtant pas couler. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave. Ils étaient tous en vie non_ _?_

 _-Tu étais la cible. Ils ont été informés de ta possible grossesse._

 _Harry soupira de soulagement croyant que c'était la raison de son agitation._

 _-Alors ça va. Ils ne m'ont pas tué et je ne suis pas... Hmm. Enfin tu sais. Scorpius nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé._

 _-Je n'ai pas fini. L'interrompit son vis-à-vis._

 _Il darda ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur souhaitant lui montrer son honnêteté._

 _-Scorpius n'a pas eu le temps de te faire passer l'échographie pour confirmer ou non ta possible grossesse, mais tu l'étais. Tu attendais notre bébé._

 _En entendant ces paroles Harry se figea. Il lui mentait ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas enceint. Il n'attendait pas d'enfant._

 _-Non tu mens. Pas possible..._

 _Pourtant en plongeant on regard au fond de celui du blond, il comprit qu'il lui disait la vérité. L'inévitable vérité. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été enceinte sans le savoir ?_

 _-Comment ?_

 _Sa voix était froide, elle ne contenait aucune émotion. Et pourtant ce fut facile de voir la peine qu'il ressentait._

 _-Je... Quand Scorp' t'a soigné tantôt il a dû retiré le fœtus. Les vampires l'ont touché. Ils ont réussi à le tuer._

 _Il éclatât de nouveau en sanglot, les spasmes faisant trembler son corps. Il serra Harry dans ses bras de manière compulsive._

 _-Je suis tellement désolé. Si je t'avais mieux protégé, si j'avais vérifié moi même qu'il n'y avait personne tu irais bien et notre bébé aussi. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon._

 _Le brun lui aussi pleurait à présent se serrant contre son protecteur. Il était encore sous le choc de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il attendait un enfant, et qu'il l'avait perdu avant même de le savoir. On ne lui avait même pas laissé de temps d'apprendre qu'il était là. On lui avait retiré le droit de connaître son bébé. On avait tué une part de lui._

 _Il ferma les yeux._

 _Peux être ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil venait-il de la ? Peut-être que se froid qui anesthésiait ses entrailles trouvait ici son origine._

 _Il se blottit un peu plus contre le blond essayant de le consoler autant que de se consoler lui-même. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il s'agrippa à son t-shirt alors qu'il lui chuchotait ces mêmes mots aux oreilles. Ils se consolaient mutuellement, ne parvenant pas encore à réaliser toute l'horreur de la situation. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, fébrilement, affectueusement, amoureusement. Cette nuit-là ils s'aimèrent._

 _Avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée, Harry se jura de se venger._

 _Les jours qui suivirent furent affreux. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils ne sortaient plus de leur chambre préférant passer leur journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Préférant la sécurité toute relative de leur appartement. Les premiers jours, Scorpius essaya de les faire sortir et de leur faire prendre l'air, cependant il n'eut pas gain de cause et finalement se contenta de leur amener leur plateau repas plusieurs fois par jour. A part pour se laver, et manger ils ne quittèrent pas le lit. Les autres membres du clan s'inquiétaient, se demandaient ce qui leur arrivaient, n'étant pas au courant de la nouvelle. Ils savaient pour l'attaque, ils savaient pour la taupe mais il ne savait pas pour le bébé. Beaucoup parlaient, médisant sur ce prince qui prenaient tant de « vacances » comme ils les appelaient. Ils crachaient sur ce prince immature, inconscient de ses responsabilités, sans savoir par quelle douleur ils passaient._

 _Pourtant, un parmi tant d'autre prétendaient être inquiet. Oh sans doute l'était-il vraiment mais était-ce pour les bonnes raisons ? Après tout il était l'un des principaux responsables du drame._

 _Et puis un matin tout changea. Un mois c'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Trente jours à tenter de faire le deuil de ce petit être avec qui ils auraient tant partager. Trente jours à regretter. Trente longues journées qui les rapprochèrent autant que faire se peut._

 ** _29 Octobre, Appartement de Drago et Harry_** _._

 _Ce matin-là, Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Il passa les minutes qui suivirent à regarder son amour endormit. Harry souffrait. Harry ne se remettait pas de la perte de cet enfant. Harry en voulait au monde entier mais surtout à ces vampires qui leur avaient retiré leur bonheur. Et ce matin-là, Draco décida qu'il était tant pour lui de prendre soin du brun. Il se devait d'être fort pour soutenir au mieux son homme. Il ne cessait de se le répété. Après tout il l'avait promis à son homme et à son frère. Il avait assez pleuré, il était temps de se reprendre et de protéger son brun. Comme il se doit. Il alla à la douche, se préparant rapidement, ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres pour aérer cette pièce qui devait sentir le renfermer._

 _Il demanda à une servante deux petits déjeuner bien garni, retournant prestement au chevet de son compagnon, qui à présent avait ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier restait apathique, fixant un point flou devant lui._

 _Il s'approcha de lui après avoir posé les plateaux sur le bureau._

 _-Mon amour je te le jure je prendrais soin de toi comme tu le mérite dorénavant. Et on se vengera._

 _Il écarta les mèches qui obscurcissait son beau visage et posa un tendre baiser sur son front._

 _-Tout ira bien à présent._

 _ **{...}**_

 _Après s'être sustenté, il avait porté son petit ami jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il l'avait déshabillé. Ses gestes étaient empreints de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Il prit son temps pour ôter chaque couche de vêtement puis il se déshabilla lui-même rapidement. Une fois nu, il se lava toujours avec rapidité, avant de commencer à laver le brun. Ses mains effleuraient à peine sa peau tant ses gestes étaient doux. Il le lava avec amour. Finalement il les rinça et glissa l'autre adolescent dans la baignoire rempli d'eau chaude. Il se glissa tendrement derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse. Il adorait simplement l'avoir près de lui, sentir sa chaleur, sa présence, son odeur. Dans un sens sa présence le réconfortait._

 _L'esprit d'Harry était dans son monde. Un monde sans créature magique, sans pouvoirs, sans attaque. Un monde ou sa grossesse lui aurait été révéler, un monde où il aurait pu vivre tranquillement avec Drago. Marié. Pourquoi l'avait-on séparé de cet enfant ? Aurait-il été un mauvais père ? L'aurait-il mal aimé ? Peu importe si cet enfant n'avait pas été prévu, il savait qu'il lui aurait donner tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Il en aurait pris soin car il aurait été la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Peu importa qu'il ait déclaré ne pas être prêt, il l'aurait accepté et l'aurait choyé. Mais on lui avait retirer se droit avant même qu'il n'ait pu prendre la moindre décision._

 _Avait-il réellement fait quelques choses de mal pour qu'on le punisse si durement ? Même s'il ne s'était pas encore attaché à cet enfant, tout son corps, tout son instinct se rebellait contre cette perte. Son instinct criait à la vengeance. A ses côtés, il sentait la chaleur du blond l'envelopper tel un manteau de peau. Heureusement qu'il était là. Ces derniers jours bien qu'ils aient été affliger par la nouvelle, que Drago pleure à ses côtés lui avait permis de ne pas entièrement s'écrouler. Comme si ses larmes guérissaient une à une son cœur meurtris. Quand ce matin-là il l'avait vu tenter de camoufler sa propre peine et prendre soin de lui, son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements, pulsant de façon erratique à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il soupira doucement avant de se retourner, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son blond. Ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel depuis longtemps. Ils ne se sentaient pas prêt mais ils avaient besoin de tendresse. Harry voulait sentir Drago autour de lui car il lui appartenait autant que lui-même appartenait au blond. Parce que oui le blond était à lui. Il ne laissera plus personne lui prendre quelqu'un qui lui appartenait. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mauve avant de revenir à leur couleur naturelle. Il était déterminé. Il se vengerai. Il tuerait tous ceux qui menaçait son équilibre, sa famille._

 _-Dray? Le blond fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Surpris et ravi._

 _-Oui ? Répondit-il._

 _-Je suis à toi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui Bébé, bien sûr que tu es à moi. Dit-il d'un ton sur._

 _-Tu es à moi ? Redemanda-t-il._

 _-Oui Bébé._

 _-Alors personne ne t'enlèvera à moi. Je tiens trop à toi. Tu sais je t'aime. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient enfin._

 _-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, n'en doute jamais. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de sortir du bain. Il récupéra deux serviettes, s'essuyant sommairement avant d'enrouler le brun à l'intérieur de la seconde. Il prit son temps pour essuyer chaque partie de son corps. Il aimait prendre soin de lui._

 _-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je jure de tout faire pour te rendre heureux mon ange, on construira notre avenir, à deux. Le blond le regardait dans les yeux, pour montrer sa sincérité. A son tour Harry le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :_

 _-Oh mon amour bien sûr que l'on construira notre avenir, et moi je les tuerai. Les uns après les autres, je les tuerai tous. Aucun ne survivra. Tous ceux qui ont conduit notre bébé à la mort doivent disparaître. En disant cela il inclina doucement la tête, un sourire mutin au bord des lèvres. Ils doivent payer_ _._

 _Le blond eut un mouvement de recul en avisant de la lueur de folie présente dans les yeux de son brun. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il exécuterait ses menaces. Et il serait là pour l'épauler._

 _Pour prendre soin de lui, peu importe les circonstances._

 _Ils avaient fini par se rendre dans la salle du conseil, trouvant le roi en pleine réunion Leur arriver provoqua le silence de tous. Dans les yeux de Lucius brillaient une lueur de soulagement. Après un mois il revoyait enfin son fils et son compagnon. Narcissa ne perdit pas de temps et accompagner de Scorpius ils les serrèrent dans leur bras prenant de leur nouvelle. Jamais elle ne leur reprocha leur absence, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur que provoquait la perte d'un enfant._

 _Après moult embrassade, les deux adolescents prirent place auprès de l'aîné Malfoy attendant que le Roi ne reprenne la parole._

 _-Comme vous le voyez, mon fils et son compagnon sont de nouveau parmi nous. Je vous priais de ne pas leur poser de question. S'ils veulent s'entretenir avec vous sur la raison de leur absence ils le feront. Le ton du Roi ne permettait aucune argumentation. Puis il reprit :_

 _-Revenons à la session du jour. Il se tourna vers Crabbe. Avez-vous trouvé qui était la taupe ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, en particulier un._

 _-Oui monseigneur. Il s'avança vers le Roi déposant un paquet de feuille devant lui. Selon tous les rapports et ayant rassembler des preuves durant ce dernier mois je suis en mesure de dire que le coupable est Evan Rosier._

 _L'homme brun aux yeux vairons transpirait énormément, il était assis en retrait, regardant Crabbe Sr avec un regard trahis. Comment avait-il pu le dénoncer ainsi ? Avait-il des preuves ? Evidemment il serait pas aller devant le roi si ce n'était pas le cas. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir._

 _-Votre majesté, il ment, je n'ai rien fait de ce dont on m'accuse ! Le Roi le regardait avec attention, puis il posa ses yeux sur les documents, commençant la lecture. Au fur et à mesure, il fut de plus en plus certain que Rosier était le coupable, mais connaissant l'homme il savait qu'il n'avait pu agir seul. Il était bien trop peureux._

 _Tout d'abord il n'ouvrit pas la bouge vissant ses yeux dans ceux du présumé coupable. Puis il dit :_

 _-Evan est-ce vrai ? Vous avez trahi le clan ?_

 _L'homme de petite taille bafouilla, jura qu'il était innocent que ce n'était qu'un complot visant à le destituer de son rang, qu'il n'avait rien fais, il avait seulement obéi. Le roi finit par lui demander à qui il avait obéi, le questionnant sur ces soi-disant ordres qu'il avait reçu et l'homme cracha le morceau._

 _-C'est le Roi Potter votre majesté, lui et un autre homme mais celui-là je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Mais celui-là il fait partie du clan. Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je vous le jure je ne voulais pas ils m'ont forcé en me promettant mont et merveilles. Ils veulent la guerre. Elle leur servira à vous détrôner, et à asseoir leur pouvoir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute... A présent il était à genou, quémandant d'être relaxer, suppliant pour ne pas mourir._

 _-Se tournant vers Draco et Harry, le roi dit :_

 _-Je crois que l'on tient notre coupable. Il sera en cellule ou il se fera interrogé par mes soins pendant quatre jours. La nuit du quatrième il sera à vous, vous en ferez ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne le tuez pas. C'est clair ? Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Dans les yeux du brun brillaient toujours cette lueur meurtrière._

 _Le jeune Malfoy le prit dans ses bras._

 _Ensuite il se tourna vers ses conseillers et ordonna :_

 _-Que l'on conduise le traitre en cellule. Evan Rosier vous serez condamner à mort pour trahison envers le clan et envers votre roi._

 _Et Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, deux gardes attrapèrent le traître par les bras le traînant jusqu'au porte alors qu'il ne cessait d'hurler qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. A la suite de cet incident, la réunion reprit son cours._

 _Ils abordèrent les autres thèmes principaux de la réunion puis à la fin chacun prit la route de ses appartements, mais aucun ne vit le sourire qui dansait sur les lèvres d'un des hommes dans la salle. Rosier n'avait été loyal à aucune cause, ils les avaient dénoncées, étalant certains de leur projet aux yeux de tous, il ne fallait pas qu'il parle plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il le ferait taire. Définitivement._

 ** _{...}_**

 _Lorsque le lendemain le roi se rendit dans l'aile des cellules en compagnie de Scorpius, Narcissa, Harry et Drago, il ne fut nullement surpris par la vue qui lui fut offerte._

 _Harry lui explosa, criant, jurant, débitant des insanités. Même sa on le lui avait volé, pensa-t-il. En effet devant leur yeux, désarticulé dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait le corps d'Evan Rosierl. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne, comme si la mort l'avait surpris. En plein milieu de la poitrine, une lame aiguisée. Une flaque de sang avait coulée tout autour de lui et commençait déjà à séché. Une longue plaie traversait son abdomen alors qu'une partie de ses entrailles décoraient la salle. Sur le mur, tracé à partir de sang frais, le mot TRAITRE, écrit en gros caractère les narguaient._

 _Harry sortit rapidement de la salle en se mordant les lèvres. Il fut vite suivi de Drago. Le brun frappa le mur de toute ses forces, répétant le geste encore et encore, ignorant la douleur de son corps. Draco était tout aussi énerver mais prit sur lui, encore une fois. Il prit le brun dans ses bras, l'éloignant de la scène, l'éloignant de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qu'on lui avait dérobé sa vengeance._

 _-Je sais mon amour, je sais à qu'elle point c'est frustrant mais il n'était pas le seul traitre, sans doute est-ce son complice qui l'a tué. Nous aurons notre vengeance dit-il en rationalisant. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer en se gorgeant de sa chaleur._

 _Scorpius quant à lui examinait le corps essayant de déterminer l'heure et le moment de la mort. Il scanna la dépouille de ses pouvoirs puis se tourna vers ses parents. -Il a été tué hier dans l'a nuit Son corps est froid, la rigidité cadavérique est déjà bien entamée, je pense que le coupable à dû attendre la relève de la garde._

 _-Tout se déroule exactement comme je l'avais prévu. S'exclama Lucius. Tout va pour le mieux. Scorp' occupe-toi du corps veux-tu ? Même les traitres ont droit à une sépulture décente._

 _Quand son aîné acquiesça, il se tourna vers son épouse qui n'avait pas réagi à la vue du corps affreusement mutilé._

 _-Ma douce rentrez dans nos appartements, un tel spectacle n'est pas digne de vous. Je viendrais vous rejoindre un peu plus tard, je dois m'entretenir avec les garçons, termina Lucius._

 _Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans la cellule, il se dirigea vers un pan du mur situé en face de lui. Il enjamba le cadavre, et donna plusieurs coups sur la surface utilisant son pouvoir pour accentuer leur puissance et créer une alcôve. A la première fissure un sentiment d'exaltation le remplit. Enfin, il saurait. Il s'acharna plusieurs minutes contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son point puisse y pénétrer et en ressortir sans encombre. Dans la petite cavité, il récupéra une petite carte mémoire. « Je n'ai jamais été si proche de trouver pensa-t-il ». Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses fils. Il fit demi-tour sortant de la cellule. Il se rendit dans le couloir ou il trouva, les deux adolescents enlacés, s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Les mains de Drago se retrouvèrent dans le pantalon de son petit ami, celui gémissant encore et encore sous les caresses. Il toussota essayant d'attirer leur attention. Quand il ne reçut pas de réponse, il réitéra son geste mais sans succès. Ils ne se détournaient pas l'un de l'autre, complètement absorbé par l'odeur de leur compagnon. Il se résolut à les appeler._

 _-Les garçons. Ces derniers continuèrent de s'embrasser, son fils les faisant pivoter pour que le brun se retrouve contre le mur_

 _-Les garçons. Dit-il avec plus de force. Le blond souleva Harry du sol le forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils gémirent quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent._

 _LES GARCONS ! Hurla-t-il. Et le deux concernés sursautèrent._

 _-Père es-tu réellement obligé de t'égosiller ? Questionna Drago. Ledit père se contenta de secouer la tête et répondit :_

 _-Je dois vous parler, suivez-moi._

 _Les deux jeunes se lancèrent un regard effaré avant de lui emboiter le pas._

 _Quelques temps plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau._

 _-Les garçons, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Une guerre se prépare. J'ai réussi à réunir toute les preuves dont j'avais besoin. Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai laissé le prisonniers seul durant cette nuit dans la cellule. Je savais que le complice essaierait de la faire taire. Seulement, avant même son arriver j'avais caché ceci dans la pièce où il séjournait._

 _En disant ceci, il leur montra la petite carte noire qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Elle brillait d'un air surnaturel. Il reprit._

 _-Ce n'est point une simple carte mémoire, elle a été ensorcelée par votre mère afin de permettre de sentir l'aura de tous ceux qui s'aventurerait dans la salle sans autorisations. Elle enregistre durant vingt-quatre heures complète et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à ce que l'on ne se rendent dans la cellule qu'à une heure précise. Le coupable n'a surement pas imaginé que je l'attendais au détour._

 _Je soupçonne plusieurs personnes mais pour l'instant je ne peux agir. Il me faut plus d'éléments. Ce pendant j'ai une offre à vous faire. Tant que vous restez ici, Harry sera continuellement en danger, alors il faut que vous partiez. Discrètement si possible._

 _Il garda le silence, évaluant la réaction des enfants assit devant lui. Il se tourna vers Drago._

 _-J'ai pris contact avec ta grand-mère, elle accepte de vous héberger durant la période dont vous en aurez besoin. Si vous accepter, vous ne devrez avoir de contact avec personne autre que téléphonique durant la première année._

 _Cette fois-ci il parla à Harry._

 _-Il faudra que tu en parles à ta mère et qu'elle donne ton accord pour ton départ. Rajoutât-il. Elle à déjà eut du mal à te savoir ici, donc il vaut mieux que tu la contact rapidement pour lui soumettre l'idée. N'hésite pas à aller la voir avec mon fils si tu veux, dit-il. Puis il se tut._

 _Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent, étudiant la réaction de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas quelle réponse donner. Ce fut le prince qui prit la parole._

 _-Père, pouvons-nous y réfléchir une semaine ou deux ?_

 _Lucius acquiesça. Tous deux le saluèrent puis prirent le chemin de leur appartement. En route, leur main se lièrent entre, quoi qu'ils décident, ils seraient ensemble._

 _Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils s'allongèrent sur leur lit, enlacé._

 _-Tu penses que l'on devrait partir ? Demanda le brun._

 _Le blond haussa les épaules pas vraiment sur de la réponse adéquate._

 _-Ta grand-mère comment elle est ?_

 _Drago prit un instant pour répondre._

 _-En fait elle est assez différente de nous. C'est ma grand-mère maternelle et c'est également une veelane. Son mari est décédé durant la guerre et disons qu'elle est assez spéciale. Elle manie très bien les armes et elle à on ne sait comment trouver des sorts offensifs avec ses pouvoirs. Il faut savoir que normalement, les veelane, surtout endeuiller ne sont pas censé se battre, ma grand-mère et une exception. Alors disons qu'elle a été assez mal vu durant une époque. Mais elle est la meilleure pour combattre, elle est très puissante et surtout elle fait les meilleurs cookie du monde._

 _Cette dernière exclamation fit rire le brun._

 _-J'ai bien envie de la rencontrer, annonça ce dernier. Cela pourrait-être une bonne expérience pour nous et puis elle pourrait nous aider à obtenir notre vengeance et à maîtrises nos pouvoirs non ?_

 _Le blondinet réfléchis une minute. Il enfoui son visage dans le coup du brun, se nourrissant de cette odeur dont il ne se lassait pas._

 _-Hum oui pourquoi pas. Mais réfléchissons encore un peu dit-il. Puis un sourire coquin aux lèvres il ajouta. A présent laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et rappeler à ton corps qui est le maître._

 _Ce fut pour eux une nuit de passion._

 ** _{...}_**

 _Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent, ils réfléchirent intensément, alternant entre discussions sérieuse, retrouvaille passionnée entre leur draps et moments plus tendre où il se câlinaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Huit jours plus tard leur réflexion fut interrompue par un évènement imprévu. Un évènement inattendu, que personne n'avait vu venir, même pas Narcissa qui pourtant se targuait d'être un excellent prophète._

 _ **Flash-Back.**_

 _Alors qu'elle se promenait dans les jardins en compagnie de son gendre et de son cadet, prenant plaisir à raconter tout un tas de souvenir amusant et humiliant de l'enfance de son fils, Narcissa ressentit tout à coup une douleur dans le bas ventre. Un liquide coula le long de ses jambes, et elle pensa s'être uriner dessus. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se laissa submerger par la douleur qui venait de façon régulière. Les contractions qu'elle ressentit faillirent la faire chuter. Harry la rattrapa in-extrémiste. Aidé de Drago, ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux cabinet de Scorpius, essayant de la rassurer alors que les spasmes augmentaient son calvaire. Mais d'où sortait une telle souffrance ? Elle se sentait partir alors qu'elle gémissait sous les élancements de plus en plus douloureux._

 _Quand ils franchirent les portes du cabinet médicale, le brun allongea sa future belle-mère sur la table métallique tandis que le cadet Malfoy s'en allait chercher son frère et son père. Très vite ils revinrent tous trois se rendant au chevet de la souffrante._

 _-Mère que ce passe-t-il ? Questionna Scorpius. Ou as-tu mal ?_

 _Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sentit un déchirement en elle et hurla sa souffrance._

 _Elle était perdue. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti une telle douleur remontait maintenant à 16 ans. Mais, cela était impossible, elle n'était pas enceinte._

 _Rapidement, bredouillant Drago expliqua les faits à son frère. Personne ne comprit d'où venait le mal jusqu'à ce que le brun intervienne._

 _-Il y a eu une espèce de liquide qui est tombé. On aurait dit de l'eau mais..._

 _Scorpius compris instinctivement même s'il n'était pas sûr que l'adolescent lui-même sache ce qui se passe. Il demanda à son frère et son compagnon de rassembler plusieurs serviettes et plusieurs bassines d'eau chaude. Il pria son père de rassurer sa mère alors que lui-même préparait le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour l'intervention. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. A la pensée qu'il devrait mettre sa tête entre les jambes de sa mère, l'aîné de la famille Malfoy blanchit, verdit et se reprit. Il était docteur il devait faire face sereinement. Il respira et quand tout fut prêt, il demanda aux adolescents de sortir. Scorpius les rassura comme il put._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, dans quelques heures tout au plus elle ira très bien._

 _Avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pas de la porte, mort d'inquiétude, ils entendirent._

 _-Bon un accouchement c'est pas si terrible. Si ?_

 _Tous deux restèrent bouche bée. La reine était enceinte ? Rien qu'à voir la tête des parents Malfoy, ils doutèrent que qui que ce soit eu été au courant._

 ** _{...}_**

 _Ils patientèrent, les heures défilant lentement. Ils entendaient les cris, les hurlements de souffrance que poussait la blonde. Ils entendaient les encouragements du père et du fils Malfoy présent dans la salle. Harry se rongeait les ongles, faisant les cent pas dans la salle._

 _Et ils voulaient que lui-même passe par là ? Drago se leva et le prit dans ses bras._

 _-Ne t'inquiète donc pas mon amour sa ira. Il l'embrassa, déposant des multitudes de baiser papillons sur le bout de ses lèvres. Finalement il lui donna un vrai baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser, leur main disparaissant déjà sous les t-shirts, la porte s'ouvrit les interrompant._

 _Ils virent Lucius devant eux, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Enfin. Le 7 novembre, après huit heure de calvaire, après huit heure de larmes et de souffrance, Marya Layana Malfoy était née. Le roi pleura tant il était ému et ses fils partagèrent ce bonheur avec lui. Toute la famille était réunie auprès de la nouvelle maman. Scorpius étant allé chercher sa douce. Bientôt, Flora accoucherai et ils ressentiraient le même bonheur devant leur nourrisson. Il avait hâte de voir son fils._

 _ **{...}**_

 _La semaine qui avait suivi l'accouchement de la reine avait défilé, les jours passant les uns après l'autre, rythmé par la découverte de ce petit être à peine sorti du ventre maternel. Harry pouvait passer des heures à admirer le petit bébé, jouant avec ses petites mains, gazouillant. Il était littéralement en adoration devant cet ange. Cependant si durant ses journées il était heureux de s'occuper du bébé, durant ses nuits son subconscient lui rappelait ce que lui avait perdu. Chaque nuit était bercée par des cauchemars ou son bébé naissait mort et lui reprochait de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Il se réveillait inévitablement en hurlant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, suppliant qu'on lui rende son enfant. Il se débattait dans l'étreinte du blond, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir sauvé leur bébé puis s'excusant l'embrassant et lui répétant à quel point il l'aimait. Il lui rappelait sans cesse combien il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Et Draco doucement, tendrement, chaque nuit le rassurait. Il le gardait dans ses bras durant des heures s'excusant d'avoir failli à sa tâche, lui promettant qu'un jour eux aussi aurait leur famille._

 _Au bout de cette semaine, leurs yeux étaient cernés, et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le huitième jour après que Harry eut éclaté en sanglot alors qu'il tenait une petite Marya dans ses bras, le blondinet prit sa décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme cela, ils s'effondreraient bien avant._

 _Ce fut cet évènement qui les convainquit._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

 _Et comme prévu le lendemain, après avoir prévenu leur famille et accepté l'offre de Lucius, ils prirent l'avion, décollant vers l'Amérique._


End file.
